Beyond Birthday, la Muerte Elegante
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: Bienvenidos sean a la Historia de mi vida, les presenta Beyond Birthday. Que comience la función... ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA! - Simplemente B.B - Drabbles
1. Prólogo

**- Notas de una Autora:** ¡Hola! Aquí está el Prólogo prometido. Ay muchachos, de verdad, estoy muy melancólica con éste drabble, hemos terminado nuestro recorrido juntos, me da tanta nostalgia *sniff, sniff* Pero bueno, veamos el lado positivo, al fin tendrán una serie de Historias cortas sobre la novela de Death Note, para cuando quieran, lo lean y se diviertan con las ocurrencias de mi loquillo preferido. De todos los Drabbles, éste ha sido el que más tiempo me ha llevado escribir, debía pensarlo bien, pero a la final me dije: "Vamos, todo comenzó por una canción y amor a Another Note, debe terminar igual" y aquí está, es la esencia pura de todos los drabbles, así que ¡Quiéranlo! jajaja XDDD

Sean bienvenidos los nuevos lectores, espero les agraden éstos drabbles sobre aquél ser tan misterioso y elegante como lo es Beyond Birthday, les recomiendo buscar información sobre él, aunque he puesto mi mayor esfuerzo por retratarlo como en la novela, siempre es bueno una segunda opinión ;D Los que ya me conocen, me han leído, me comentan, envían mensajes por PM y favoritean, sabrán identificar ciertos guiños que he escrito en éste capítulo. Gracias infinitas a todos, de nuevo, y nos vemos en otros fics de Beyond, que éste fue sólo el inicio 8D ¡Sayonara, queridos amantes de la mermelada! Y disfruten el fanfic : )

**- Palabras: **1.551

**- Personaje:** El aficionado al número trece, el asesino despiadado, el detective extravagante y mi mayor pasión: Beyond Birthday, mejor conocido como "B.B"

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):** ¡Vamos! Éstas canciones son un sube y baja de emociones, sustos y pesadillas, así que, here we go!

- A Perfect Place Movie Soundtrack - A Perfect Twist

- Tomahawk - Point and Click

- Faith No More - Just a Man

- Fantomas - Night of The Hunter

Denle gracias al señor (porque el muy malvado se casó sin pedirme permiso antes T-T) Mike Allan Patton, sin él y su peculiar, así como hermosa y única voz, éstos Drabbles no existirían :3 ¡Salve, Patton- Sama! :D

¡A LEER!

.

.

.

_-Good Memories and Nightmares-_

_-Another Note Novel-_

_._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**La Muerte Elegante** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**El inicio de mi Historia se redacta a partir del final**_

-.-

.

Vamos, vamos, soy un ser inescrupuloso y descarado, ¿Qué piensas conseguir en algo que presente semejantes características? Nada, como obviamente debería ser tu juicio final. Pero ya veo que no es así, quieres investigar a fondo en una situación, por demás extraña e increíble, peligrosa e indeseable para ti. Deseas saber de algo que jamás existió, aunque tampoco es que sea muy molesto para mí, si acaso, incómodo

¿Dices que deseas escuchar la melodía desgarradora y tenebrosa de mis pasos, cargados con una facilidad sarcástica e incomprensible, de la voluntad religiosa y a la vez humana para cegar vidas? Muy mala elección, mi pequeño acosador, estos no son seres que quieran simpatizar con un simple curioso, así tomándote como ejemplo sin avisar, ni mucho menos exclamar o dejar al aire algo que dé por cierta su existencia, y al sentir empatía por ellos, sólo yo te daré el placer o la desdicha de saber que hay más allá de esas nubes negras

No, no, tampoco estoy tachándote de imprudente, o queriendo reírme ante tamaña ingenuidad demostrada por tus exclamaciones sin coherencia, diré una pequeña verdad, casi te aseguraría que concuerdo con tus profundos deseos encontrados, no lo suficiente para atraerme, pero lo necesario para que en este lugar inhóspito, lleno de suciedad, olores desagradables, plagas urbanas y olvido evolutivo, sin nada que hacer, sólo revistiendo el paisaje de cosas que mi retorcida psique puede idear, me des un envase de mi droga favorita y te comience a relatar lo que me ha sucedido en estos años que se suman al calendario de la humanidad, parte de su singular especie, eso soy

¿Iniciar, me exiges? Debería atravesarte la garganta con una navaja por semejante atrevimiento, o quizá despedazar tu rostro utilizando un vidrio, algo grueso y cuarteado, hasta que no quede ninguna memoria de lo que fue anteriormente, como el espiral de humo de cualquier cigarrillo encendido a media noche en la ciudad, tal vez una que se asemeja a donde estamos, tú y yo, el humano traidor, imbécil e ingenuo, ese vienes siendo tú, y finalmente el asesino, ese vendría siendo yo

¿No te parece hermoso? La unión de dos criaturas pertenecientes a la misma especie, una simbiosis perfecta de ideales y conocimientos, entre el ruido de una infectada avenida, gente encerrada en sus propios universos personales, tú y yo, aquí, al lado de ellos, sentados, intentando explicar algo ¿Crees que, por unos minutos, me puedas conceder un deseo? La movilidad y consumismo no me motivan, prefiero estar aislado, así que sólo mantengámonos aquí, sin nada que hacer, al margen de todos

Aprovecharé, entonces, a relatarte la historia, mi historia, disponible a partir de una mísera paga, si lo balanceamos con su contenido, rebosante en datos entretenidos para cualquier ocioso que, como tú, esté metiendo las narices en donde absolutamente nadie lo ha llamado ¡Qué mal es tu proceder! Pero no me cuestiones demasiado, suelo reprochar insensateces a seres sobrenaturales, aunque agradecer por los favores cuestionables tampoco es algo que forme parte de mi cambiante personalidad

Tal vez no quisiste herirme con tus exigencias infructuosas hace un rato, o es posible que tu ansiedad ya sobrepase los límites autoimpuestos y estés suicidándote en algún lugar, mhmh, eso suena tan interesante, lástima me tome un tiempo que no deseo gastar el levantar mi trasero de éste callejón e ir a tu alcance para observar, en primera fila, el espectáculo fatídico, cosas sin importancia, no deseo revelarlas

¡Agh! ¡Lluvia, lluvia y mucha lluvia derramada sobre mí y mi delicioso aperitivo! Es tan pesado, cada gota que resuena en el suelo de éste callejón, inundan mi pequeño asiento de madera, así como empapa mis ropas y entibia la mermelada de fresa, pero la carcajada, malvada y sin sentido, sale fluidamente por mis labios pálidos y entreabiertos, alzo la vista, intentando que mis pupilas, deformadas por el poder que poseen dentro de sí, capten los miles de globos cristalinos y acuosos que adhieren mi cabello a la piel de mi rostro, las ropas al cuerpo, párpados con globos oculares, esa burlona y prematura risa no se permite desaparecer, me pregunto por qué me siento tan ligero y cómodo en medio de esta putrefacción citadina...

¡Oh, ahí estás de nuevo! Puedo cuestionar ¿Por qué traes contigo aquél teléfono móvil y expresión temerosa? ¿Disculpa? ¡Has descubierto que soy un asesino en serie! Aún así, no veo tu angustia. Dime ¿Cómo llegaste con esa conclusión? ¿Tal vez por la sangre en mis ropas? ¿Por aquél objeto filoso, que no dejo de sacudir entre mis dedos y en cuyo extremo puntiagudo aún sigue atravesado un globo ocular humano? Pues, te doy mi secreto, que es verdad a la vez, curioso y entrometido compañero: Soy un asesino

¡Vamos, tampoco es para que te pongas a gritar de histeria! O, quizá si te entiendo, es muy feo convertirte en alguien que elimina a los de su especie, cuasi caníbal, despiadado, tétrico, sumándole un aspecto desolador, te entiendo, entrometido, pequeño entrometido. Lastimosamente, debo eliminarte ¿Crees que apuntándome con un arma lograrás detenerme? No tienes ni idea de con quién has estado hablando, niehehehe

¡Mierda! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Te podrías herir! Claramente, no eres una persona apta para mantener un arma tan peligrosa en tu posesión, déjame ayudarte a manejarla. Primero, atraviesas un punto débil, como el corazón, ojos, cráneo, aunque éste último no lo aconsejo demasiado, a veces puede no resultar como se espera y el agredido queda vivo. Por lo tanto, los puntos débiles en un humano son muy escasos, pero contundentes ¿Has entendido, ya propiamente, cómo debe funcionar una buena arma? Debes manejarla como lo harías con tu amante, con cariño, respetándola en todo momento, y ella te dará lo que quieres, pero siempre a cambio de algo, por más tiempo la usas, te adaptas a su metodología. Eso no lo puede hacer alguien como tú, querido entrometido

Es inesperado. Ahora, tus aullidos de dolor son tan agudos como los de un maldito cerdo degollado ¿Atravesarte los ojos en milésimas de segundo fue una mala elección? Tal parece que sí, me dolerá la cabeza o algo peor, puedo caer en la esquizofrenia, y mi contraparte será mucho más despiadada y poderosa que yo ¡Es tan extraño! Un asesino con una contraparte más oscura. Parece ciencia ficción

Te dejaste de quejar y mover, y he vuelto a sentarme para, mientras acabo con los restos de mermelada, ver el líquido grasiento y blanquecino manar directamente de tus fosas oculares, al tiempo que, mi amada protagonista, la sangre, se une a él, no tardan en dejar un charco tan mal oliente que podría jurar, sentí una arcada al percibir ese desagradable aroma

¡He terminado de comer! Así que nada mejor que retirarse, la lluvia ha aumentado en cantidad y me veo casi como un tritón recién salido del agua, es espantoso no serlo. Te arrojo el envase encima de tu cabeza, tan fuerte que genera otra fractura, pero tómalo como un agradecimiento, querido entrometido, ya que me divertiste el tiempo suficiente como para recordarte durante un buen tiempo. Hasta acá hemos llegado, tú quedas en este callejón resbaloso y abandonado, yo sigo mi interminable camino

¡Lo he olvidado! Antes de marcharme, te explicare la razón de tu curiosidad inicial, y el motivo por el cual iniciamos toda esta juerga, al más épico estilo de una buena novela detectivesca. Me llamo Lue Luxaki, temporalmente, soy un asesino en la búsqueda de completar sus habilidades sobrenaturales, tales como ver a la muerte todo el tiempo, con un desafío hacia el mejor detective del planeta. Pero a la vez soy un hombre atemorizado, que huye de sí mismo, pero que también tiene una larga historia grabada a fuego en sus memorias

Me deslizo como un gato sigiloso por fuera del callejón, y observo distraídamente las luces de la enorme ciudad reflejarse en el pavimento húmedo y brillante, casi pareciera que todos estuviésemos flotando en un mar negro totalmente impredecible, nos presenta desafíos, desilusiones, retos y expectativas. No puedo ver nada más, el hecho de saber tiempos de muerte me ha quitado lo que llaman esperanza, para ser sustituida por aquél, con sabor tan agrio, definido como odio

Sin detenerme ni un segundo, atravieso avenidas y callejuelas, la lluvia no cesa, la voy a comenzar a odiar también. Es mi destino, el pasado está lleno de situaciones comentables, debería escribir algo similar a un libro, pero mental, no puedo dejar rastros de mi existencia entre ustedes

Estoy olvidadizo hoy, me falto un dato sustancial, cuando le expresé esta vida al inerte ser en ese suelo, lo diré aquí, ya que no tengo ganas de volver y conseguirme con problemas vestidos de policías y perros guardianes bajo el mando de L: Soy un detective también, y planeo hacerles pasar un gran tiempo de calidad, con la función más elaborada en la historia de la humanidad contemporánea, casos seriales de asesinatos en Los Ángeles, así que deseo se entretengan y tengan una sangrienta y espeluznante velada bajo mi mando, físicamente como un hombre joven, cabello negro, ojos carmesí radiante, piel blanca y una enorme, así como macabra, sonrisa, algo elevado de estatura, sin exagerar. Vámonos a lo importante, entonces...

Bienvenidos sean a la Historia de mi vida

Les presenta Beyond Birthday

Que comience la función

**¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA!**

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Respuesta a los Reviews Anónimos: **

**- Tarrito de Mermelada:** Muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente. Me alegra saber que el Epílogo te pareció original, espero te guste éste episodio, y te espero por mis otros fanfics sobre Beyond ;) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

PD: Todas las Historias presentes en este fanfic, se han hecho bajo mi completa autoría. Si vez algo similar por Internet, es plagio, así que por favor, avísame y ayúdame a insultar a ese ser ;)

_-Todas las Historias de estos drabbles fueron escritas bajo las notas de voz del dios Mike Patton, larga vida a él y su eterna sabiduría musical ¡Creencia Pattonista!-_

¡Reviews!


	2. Asesinato

**- Notas de una autora con problemas:** ¿Quién diría que una simple canción generaría en mí estas ansias maniáticas de escribir? Claro, si agregamos el hecho de que es una canción de Mike Patton, pues muchas cosas cambian ¿No? XD Espero les guste, es asesinato, intensidad suicida y amor por el personaje: Beyond Birthday.

**- Palabras: **466

**- Personaje:** Beyond

**- Música (Opcionalmente obligatoria):** Fantomas - Experiment in terror, ¡Escúchenla por amor de dios! Y si quieren más de este tipo de Drables, sólo díganmelo y yo resuelvo ;D

.

_-Leer es un placer, y mi placer es leer. Si ya sabes esto... ¿Por qué no me dejas de joder y te largas de una buena vez, esa es mi computadora, sabías?-_

_-Zamtik-_

_._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-

.

Camino con elegancia y despreocupación al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo puedo ser tan contradictorio? Ni yo mismo lo comprendo. A veces, cuando asumes que, a final de cuentas, tu vida apesta, pues... Esos detalles pasan a un segundo plano. A veces, quisiera sentir mi vida con una adhesión a lo normal y cotidiano... a veces.

Pero, eso sucede no muy a menudo, pues la sangre en mis manos es la experiencia más deliciosa y embriagadora que pude descubrir nunca. Es que la sangre... tiene ese espesor, ese sabor metálico, ese color llamativo, que te hace recordar que estás vivo, que tus respiraciones se agitan al escuchar los huesos de otros tronar fuerte y la vibración sádica que sufren al desquebrajarse.

Te sientes vivo cuando tu corazón palpita ante un intercambio de papeles, cuando las respiraciones desesperadas provienen de aquella persona que mantienes cerca de ti, al mismo tiempo que sujetas fuertemente el hilo que impide la entrada de aire a su sistema, sus movimientos, sus súplicas ahogadas, es revitalizante.

Ironía, silenciosa y dulce ironía, que la muerte de otros me recuerde cuán vivo estoy, que mi vida sin asesinatos me recuerde lo cercano que estoy, segundo a segundo, de morir. Pero por ahora, sólo me tomo la molestia de sacar, con paciencia y profesionalismo, los globos oculares a esta hermosa y linda criaturita, cuyo ¡Oh! desdichado día en que decidieron sus inconscientes padres nombrarla, marcaron su fecha de muerte, pues... Ella entra en el meticuloso renglón previamente determinado para completar mi macabro plan, en ese renglón tan selectivo entro una niña...

Debería sentirse halagada, su prematura muerte beneficiara a alguien con un IQ superior al cotidiano, a mí, K... no... ¡No puedo reírme todavía!, debo terminar de extirparla y marcar en su diminuto y ensangrentado cuerpo el mensaje que le dará a L otra indigestión y a su peón una pisada más en falso. Con toda esta confesión mental que tengo, me doy asco a mí mismo, ¿No pude caer más bajo? Bueno, tal vez el auto complacerse por el trabajo bien hecho sea una facultad de alguien tan maravillosamente intelectual como yo...

¡Terminé! Veamos como me saco el exquisito olor a sangre de mis ropas, me espera una larga noche. Trepo una baranda, ubicada a las afueras de las residencias donde vivía la ahora difunta Quarter Queen, que en paz descanse, porque su cuerpo no me podría contestar lo mismo. Me da risa mi propio chiste macabro. Veo caer la lluvia, ¡Jah! Parece que, después de todo, me iré lavando durante el camino. A la sombra de varios edificios, y arrastrando mis pies por unas callejuelas desiertas, doy rienda suelta a mi carcajada...

- ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Yo, Beyond Birthday, la muerte elegante, lo certifico: No hay nada mejor que un buen asesinato para saber cuán vivo estás.


	3. Mermelada

**- Notas de una autora con problemas:** ¡Hoolaaa! Pues ¡Imagínense! Nunca creí que en tan poquito tiempo me dejarían tantos Favorite History y Reviews! Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, ahora si, me centro en el capítulo.

**- Palabras:** 471

**- Personaje:** Beyond

**- Música (Opcionalmente obligatoria):** Fantomas - Vendetta. ;)

.

_¿Crees que, de no ser por tu creatividad, te hubieras convertido en un psicópata?_

_Creo que justamente es mi creatividad la que me permite ser un psicópata._

_-Mike Patton-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Observo a las personas frente a mí. Cada una con un número en su cabeza, cada una con una vida perfectamente calculable mediante mi cronómetro mental. Y sin embargo... estúpidas e inconscientes del desenlace fatídico que a todos les tocará en un determinado momento en su miserable vida, me dan lástima.

Mientras el sol del mediodía perjudica el humor y el olor de cada uno en esta concurrida ciudad, yo sigo mi camino perfectamente alegre y saltarín ¿Cómo no estarlo? Las cosas estaban deslizándose por una pendiente, formada de engaños y mentiras, a mi favor. Es decir, no tengo absolutamente nada en contra del hecho que el peón de L sea una hermosa y refinada mujer, no no no, Niehehe...

Tampoco soy un depravado sexual, pero... Mhmhmhmhh... Siento que cada vez me falta menos para ser uno, ¡Kehehehe! ¡Oh vamos! ¡Apenas el día va por la mitad y ya se me jodió tan rápido el Cerebro! Debe ser el calor, ahora que lo pienso, nunca me compré unos lentes de sol.

Por otra parte, falta muy poquito para llegar a la "escena del crimen" que en verdad ya me conozco de memoria, pero alguna vez leí, en un texto abandonado por algún inconsciente de la Wammys House que tenía lugar en un rincón lúgubre y alejado en los interiores de la Biblioteca, que se debe visitar la escena del crimen cientos de miles de veces... Bueno, algo así, lo importante es descifrar el código de las palabras elegantes en letra impresa: Nunca debes, bajo ningún motivo, obviar ningún detalle que se pueda usar a tu favor.

Y eso es lo que precisamente voy hoy a hacer, asegurarme que nadie, ni L, ni el FBI, ni siquiera Naomi Misora descubran mi falla en los asesinatos, si soy lo suficientemente estúpido e inteligente para cometer el mismo error tres veces. ¡Me siento feliz! ¡Todo va viento en popa y no debo esforzarme demasiado! Tal vez me dé un premio por eso, seh, voy a agarrar papel moneda de la cartera de cuero perteneciente al miserable que maté primero y me compraré un buen, BUEN envase de mermelada. Mmhmhmh...

Tengo el dinero en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y acabo de ver una pastelería a menos de cuatro metros, es que estoy tan cerca que veo el nombre del que atiende la caja, se llama... Nick Bradley... ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA! Si su nombre comenzara por "B", ya le estaría rebanado la garganta y haciendo millones de pistas a su alrededor, se salvó. Con una sonrisa maniática y ganas de comer dulce, me acerco a la pastelería con mi fiel y oxidado cuchillo removiéndose entre mis dedos, mhmhmh mermelada

Yo, Beyond Birthday, certifico que cuando haces algo bien hecho, te mereces un premio, así eso implique matar a varias personas... ¡Qué más da! ¡Es tu premio! ¡Kyajajajaja!


	4. Descripción

**- Notas de una Autora casi sin problemas:** ¡Epalep! Pues les digo dos cositas: La primera: Me tiene la bandeja de entrada FUUULLLL con tooodos los correos de FanFiction y segundo: Este es el capítulo por fin de año, que tengan un hermoso fin de año, emborráchense, griten, salten, que el 2010 fue un año extremadamente loco y hay que despedirlo como tal XDDD

**- Palabras: **(Cursivas = Recuerdos) 387

**- Personaje:** Beyond Birthday (Señoras y Señores, hasta ahora sigue siendo beyond, después colocaré perspectivas más Lue Luxaky, sólo que ahora estoy con "Modo Asesino Maniaco ON!" XDDD)

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):** Fantomas - Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (Fantomas, ¡Son geniales! ¡Expresan el más puro ambiente demente, aterrador y elegante que alguna vez pude escuchar! 8DDD)

**- Disclaimer:** Si crees que Beyond Birthday, Another Note y Death Note me pertenecen, pues... No me he dado cuenta XDDD Cada uno pertenece a sus autores, compañía, mangakas, gerente de producción y hasta el vigilante de la empresa donde hicieron el Anime menos a mi T.T

.

_¿Los Crímenes Violentos? Perfectamente naturales en una sociedad cuyos avances están limitados por su tecnología. El comportamiento básico del Ser Humano Moderno casi no difiere de sus ancestros primitivos: Los únicos cambios lo dan las Modas. Tanto en traje como en taparrabos, las personas son espinas ignorantes cortándose unas a otras. Parecen incapaces de avanzar más allá de las tendencias violentas que una vez fueron necesarias para sobrevivir_

_-Jhonny C - Jhonny The Homicidal Maniac - Tomo: 1-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.- La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-.-

La sustancial palabra "Asesino" es mi forma más corta de definirme. Sin embargo, alguna vez consideré este hecho, así que decidí darle más énfasis a mi persona en un momento determinado: Cuando a alguien le tocara definirme ¿Absurdo e Improbable? Tal vez. La luz solar de un aburrido y nada romántico atardecer me molesta la vista, haciendo que entrecierre mis ojos por auto reflejo...

- Describirme...

Qué manera tan inútil de perder mí tiempo. ¿Describirme digo? Por todo lo que se mueve, es estúpido... ¿Cómo comenzar?

¿Tal vez, por el terror en la mirada de las personas cuando mi cuchillo brilla en la oscuridad de la noche final? Sólo me ha sucedido contadas veces y eso no es gratificante, es adictivo y totalmente demencial

¿Tal vez por la sensación de algarabía al observar la sangre y minúsculos resquicios de un cuerpo totalmente destrozado deslizarse por el suelo donde me apoyo? ¡Kyajajajaja! ¡Qué hermosos recuerdos! Gloria y Superación en un solo lugar, demasiado perfecto hasta para mí

¿Quizá por las noches de tormenta en las cuales mis ojos resaltan al recibir de lleno el resplandor de un furioso relámpago caer en alguna parte de esta detestable ciudad y quedan brevemente impresos en los pedazos de espejo escondidos en algún lugar de esta habitación?

Prueba fehaciente de mi anormalidad al límite, ojos, rojos, rojos, ojos, resplandor rojizo destilándose en aquellos pedazos de espejo, están allí, escondidos, recordándome con cada imprevisto y estruendoso resplandor platinado que entra por la ventana, lo que soy, palabras despreciativas, enloquecedoras, resonantes... _"Eres anormal, eres especial, no hay iguales a ti, Shinigami, eres un Dios..."_

¿Ó será por mi fanatismo a Akazukin Chacha? No lo sé, pero tengo algo muy claro: Jamás dejaré que nadie pueda definirme, porque eso sólo sería muestra de simpleza de mi parte. Y Beyond Birthday no es simple, es el ser humano más complejo existente, ya que L es complejo... Pues, yo lo soy, más y más aún. Complejo, Complejo. Mi demencia y mis ansias de ir a ver nuevamente Akazukin Chacha, que se sumen a la lista... Niehehe, robaré un centro de películas. Me quedé sin dinero... Otra vez.

Yo, Beyond Birthday, certifico que mi ritmo de vida suele ponerme pensativo por excesos incontables a ratos, pero nada mejor que una película robada para olvidarme de esas nimiedades.


	5. Odio

___**- Notas de una Autora en Año Nuevo:**____ Jjajajajaja, ¡FELIZ 2011! ¿Cómo la pasaron? Espero que bien ;) Pues una muy malita noticia u.u: Comencé clases (¡!) Así que me despido temporalmente de FanFiction T.T Y bueno, la buena es que les dejo este drabble como regalo de nuevo año, espero les guste ;D ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidaba! Serán un total de... 15 ó 16 Drabbles, sin ningún orden cronológico (No me sale hacer algo así, mi inspiración es demasiado errática y liberal, parece Haineko de Bleach XDDD) capaz y hago más, todo depende, pero hasta ahora tengo esos fijos, espero cada uno les guste, que me alegra que hayan tantas personas que les agrade mi Fic ;D Tengo otro, se llama: "Gettting Away With Murder" y ya tengo unos tres capítulos, también trata de Beyond, pero se enfoca en la relación de L y Beyond, no Yaoi. Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil: "Zamtik y Girzzeta" o en la página de Death Note aquí mismo en FanFiction ;DD Al Fic, y los pensamientos que escribo es porque me parecen adecuados o con el tema del Drabble, o con el Fic, o me gustó y punto! XDDD_

___**- Palabras: **____542_

___**- Personaje:**____ Mi Asesino Maníaco Favorito: Beyond Birthday_

___**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):**___Fantomas - Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (Otra vez... Es tan buena la canción que me sigue inspirando XD)

¡A Leer!

.

_Yo soy yo, Tú eres Tú__  
__Tú haces lo Tuyo, Yo hago lo Mío__  
__Yo no vine a este mundo para vivir__  
__De acuerdo a tus expectativas__  
__Tú no viniste a este mundo para vivir__  
__De acuerdo con mis expectativas__  
__Yo hago mi vida, Tú haces la tuya__  
__Si coincidimos, será maravilloso__  
__Si no, no hay nada que hacer._

_Fritz S. Perls (1893-1970)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.- La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-.-

Veneno líquido, corrosivo e invisible corre velozmente por mis vasos sanguíneos, mejor conocido como la ira causada por deseos frustrados. Casi logro despedazar el pasto que crece sobre el suelo en el cual me desplazo, si mis furiosas pisadas lograran tocar un pie humano, es más que seguro que el daño sería completamente irreversible.

Odio todo lo que me rodea, este aire tan cálido e hipócrita, este lugar tan seguro pero sólo por mostrar y mantener una apariencia... ¿Y esto por qué? Porque hoy es uno de los tantos días que odio el ser un simple reemplazo para el maldito de L, el detective.

Tal vez hubo un tiempo en el cual me encantaba saberme el mejor, el superior, la B, es decir: El segundo por tomar la línea directa de sucesión. Pero eso sólo es el perdido recuerdo de un nefasto día en donde todo mi falso mundo se destruyó: El día que L vino a visitarnos, ¡Niehehehe! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Nos visitó! Obviamente, para asegurarse que sus estúpidas terneras de inteligencia y fácil manipulación se encontraran en un excelente estado mental.

Y lo primero que murmuró, y sería lo último que me diría ese día, fue: Backup... ¡Kehehe! ¡Backup! ¡Copia de Respaldo! Sólo era eso para él, no pude asimilarlo bien. Es como si tus padres te asesinaran durante la cena de Navidad, ¿Sabes? Mientras ríen en una ocasión especial, ves como te matan, y es allí donde caes en cuenta de que fuiste un completo imbécil toda tu vida, o lo que quedó de ella.

L, L Lawliet, si supieras que te podría matar con sólo una llamada telefónica, me sé tu nombre ¡Tú nombre L! ¡No el de tus mediocres ayudantes! ¡El tuyo! Kyajajajaja, sería una venganza muy simple. Mhmhmh, no eso no es para mí. Pues bien, tú eres detective, ¿Qué sería lo contrario a eso? Piensa, Beyond, piensa... ¡Claro! ¡Asesino!

Me convertiré en tu maldita sombra, Lawliet, serás el estúpido sapo atrapado en las garras de un águila real, gigantesca e imponente, y con gusto sacaré los ojos de tus cuencas utilizando mis dedos, con una victoria casi palpable tomaré tu sangre extirpada directamente de ese frío corazón maldito que tienes, con saña y vehemencia observaría tu cuerpo destrozado entre mis brazos, y me reiría hasta quedarme sin cuerdas vocales... ¡KYAJAJAJA, KYAJAJAJA! ¡Sí! ¡Ese serás tú, L Lawliet, después que complete mi huída esta noche!

No tendrás paz, donde llegues a buscarme, ya yo no estaré, donde te busque yo, tú no estarás. Mataré, de las maneras más horribles y abominables que pueda tu mente siquiera imaginar, y verás mi firma por todas partes, aquí, allá, en el cuerpo, en la sangre. Seré tu maldita sombra, Lawliet, y tú serás el imbécil original incapaz de controlar a una ternera descarriada... Descarriada, como el tren que mató a mamá...

- ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¡Oh! Acabo de asustar a los pobres niñitos en este patio maldito de la Wammys House, que se larguen, no los veré más. Debo apresurarme, pronto oscurecerá y el inicio de mi plan estará en marcha...

Yo, Beyond Birthday, certifico que, cuando alguien te parte los huevos con sus estupideces, planees molestarlo de forma sádica y totalmente traumática mediante lo que más detesta. Servirá, lo garantizo ¡Niehehehe!


	6. Carrera

**- Notas de Una Casi Psicótica Autora:** Pues biiieeenn, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Todo bien? He venido con este nuevo drabble, saqué tiempo no sé de donde y ¡Lo he subido! Espero les guste, está hecho (de nuevo) con sadismo y amor al personaje XDDDD Por cierto, tengo que agradecer especialmente a: **Black Rous**, por dejarme un lindo review anónimo, de esos cortos pero que te animan a seguir adelante con tu Historia, espero leas este capítulo y a **Gwen Van Well**, que siempre ha estado allí desde el loco nacimiento de este escrito XDDD

**- Palabras: **332

**- Personaje:** El psicópata que amamos: Beyond Birthday

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):** God Hates a Coward- Tomahawk (Otra vez... Es una canción de Mike Patton)

¡A Leer!

"_I don't need anything anymore_

_(No one else can take my place)_

_I don't see the way as before_

_(I've been lost without a trace"_

_-Howling - Abingdon Boys School-_

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Salto varias plantas medianamente altas, hoy si es verdad que nadie me logrará atrapar.

Casi resbalo en el húmedo suelo, lleno de transparentes gotas a causa de la anterior lluvia, hace sólo un tiempo atrás.

Me da algo de curiosidad, hasta hace una hora, estaba en los interiores de una casual y ligeramente elegante residencia, ahora me encuentro corriendo a toda velocidad por la zona boscosa de esta parte en la ciudad, mientras escucho las sirenas de las famosas patrullas policiales chillar cada vez más cerca de mi cambiante ubicación.

Sí, la vida te puede cambiar en un instante, eso lo aprendí hace mucho, pero es justo ahora que logro entender la magnitud del concepto presente en mi mente, y es justo que, con la espalda totalmente sudada, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor hacen relucir mis rasgos faciales a la luz de la luna llena, amarillenta y solitaria, de esta noche, mientras mis pies descalzos sangran levemente a causa del constante roce con piedras y espinas sueltas por este suelo salvaje, me doy cuenta que mi vida posee un alto sentido de importancia.

Es decir ¿Qué sería de mí si no tuviera este oficio tan extraño como es el retar a L? Probablemente, seria un simple y completo infeliz, desperdiciando mi genialidad día tras día tras un mugriento escritorio de madera.

No sabría decir si esa verdad me hace sentir mejor o peor, pero lo que si estoy completamente seguro de que sucederá, independientemente de lo que piense, es esto: O mejor empiezo a tomar ese camino que estoy viendo, lleno de plantas frondosas y arboles maquiavélicos, o se me jode el plan contra L, ya que los policías detrás de mi tienen la intención de capturar a: "El asesino de una pobre mujer medianamente vieja"... Nadie me comprende... ¡Niehehe!

Yo, Beyond Birthday, fugitivo sin registros, lo certifico: Nada mejor que una carrera contra el tiempo para reafirmar tus objetivos... ¡KYAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ouch! ¡Una piedra!


	7. Justicia

**- Notas de una Alegremente Maniática Autora:** ¡Hola! ¡Tengo muchas agallas para venir justo hoy a dejarles un nuevo capítulo! XDDDDD Muchísimas gracias a mi pana Klan - Destino por dejarme varios Reviews, me alegra que seas otro aficionado de mi sexy ojirojo (XDDD) Le digo "mi" porque... ¡Me perteneceee! Está bien, demasiada mentira por hoy XDDDDD Espero les guste, porque a mi sí XDDDD Por cierto, tal vez escriba de cosas más fuertes a medida que pasen los capítulos, entiéndame, Beyond es un asesino con todas las letras XDDD

**- Palabras: **545 (Long Drabble XDD)

**- Personaje:** ¿Debo repetirlo? Es BEYOND BIRTHDAY!

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):** Cul de Sac - Tomahawk (Si quiiiereeeen, búsquense la lírica, verán que la mayoría de las canciones se relacionan, tanto en sonido como en lírica a mis Drabbles... ¡Sólo Mike Patton podría lograr semejante cosa! n.n)

**- Disclaimer: **Cada tres capítulos lo pongo porque no me gusta que me fastidien la paciencia. Ni Death Note, ni Another Note, ni L, ni Beyond, ni Light, ni Near, ni mi silla me pertenecen. Sólo escribo porque me da la gana de hacerlo, y si ganara dinero por esto, hace uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffff que habría dejado de estudiar X (

.

_I wish you were here  
Cause they say, we say, and we say  
Eternity is all used up  
And our hell has frozen over  
But it ain't that cold, it's warm enough  
Sunbathing on the shores of a nightmare_

_Cul de Sac - Tomahawk_

_-.-_

.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

.

Mis pies saltan incesante por el suelo que hace las veces de techo a un edificio de residencias.

Mis risas leves, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño riéndome de mis travesuras, salen de manera entrecortada y aguda por mis labios ligeramente abiertos, la causa: el esfuerzo de desmembrar extremidades humanas en forma manual, es decir, usando... algo alargado, metálico, no lo recuerdo porque fue lo primero que conseguí.

Estoy empapado de sangre, y resalta mucho en mi ropa, a pesar de que mi camisa es oscura al igual que el pantalón ¿Saben algo? Nunca me gustó la sangre, y no quiero que me señalen con estupidez y lástima en su rostro al detectar esa afirmación en mis dementes conversaciones conmigo mismo, sentado en el techo del sitio donde solía vivir mi última víctima, mientras una fina capa de vapor surge de mis fosas nasales a cada exhalación de aire frio e invernalmente prematuro que me rodea.

No entiendo la necesidad de las personas por autodestruirse, no comprendo muchas cosas que hacen las demás personas, honestamente. No comprendo por qué implantan cámaras de seguridad en los locales, si saben que eso sólo aumentará la taza de asaltos por millón, sigo sin comprender la interpretación que le dan las personas comunes y corrientes al dinero, es tan estúpida y banal, y sus resultados son los niños que sólo viven en un mundo de fantasía creado por sus adinerados progenitores, lleno de lujos y comodidades, cuando en el mundo empresarial se vuelven unos fracasados totalmente inútiles, ó en el peor de los casos, logran llegar a un pedestal alto y molestan la infeliz vida de la población media y baja.

Y tampoco comprendo la utilidad de los policías, de las leyes, de la Justicia en sí... No es de mi conocimiento si L alguna vez se preguntó lo mismo que yo en estos momentos: ¿En verdad luchar por la Justicia vale la pena? A mi parecer, no ¿Por qué esforzarte tanto, cuando siempre llegará un mal nacido un día y arruinará todo el orden que hayas logrado imponer en años tras años de esfuerzo y dedicación?

No entiendo el proceder de L, era tan afirmado a la Justicia y a la Verdad ante todas las cosas, se describía así mismo como "un idiota", pero lo único real es que era un vil mentiroso. Sólo quería dejar el puesto de Justicia silenciosa para todos nosotros, para que, uno tras uno, defendiera un mundo que simplemente no vale la pena ni observar.

Un mundo en el que habitamos, pero que ninguno de sus residentes planea respetar, un mundo donde todo lo que nosotros mismo creamos para mantener un relativo orden lo destruimos simultáneamente. No tengo a nadie en quién creer, tal vez por eso estoy solo en estos momentos, y hasta dudo de mis acciones, soy un asesino demente y frustrado que no cree en nada ni en nadie, necesito lecciones de autoayuda...

Yo, Beyond Birthday, la Muerte Elegante e Inteligente, certifico que no soy un mentalista para saber los pensamientos de los demás, sin embargo logro acertar las ridículas reacciones de las personas en la mayoría de las situaciones, cotidianas o no, y eso me ayuda en mis planes... Me hago pipí... Debí haber ido al baño... ¡KYAJAJAJAJA!


	8. Dolor

**- Notas de una Triste Triste Autora:** Pues, porque ayer fue el aniversario de la muerte de mi precioso Beyond Birthday. Ya lleva siete años de muerto, tomando la línea de tiempo de la novela Another Note X( Pues bien, les vengo a dejar este Drabble, no es el último, pero si está algo existencial y depresivo. Los siguientes se subirán en las fechas pautadas en mi profile, y ahora sí un mega **¡GRACIAS POR TODO LOS AMO MIS APRECIADOS LECTORES!**les va, me iré a batallar al liceo, para algún día ya no tener que pedirles dinero a mis padres XDDDD

**- Agradecimientos:** **DeadCuteStar**, es una seguidora de mis fics, lo cual no sabía XDDDD Vi tu Review en "I Hate", lo agradezco enormemente, y tranquila, a cualquiera le da pereza entrar a esta web, pero eso sí, si necesitas algo, a juro tienes que entrar para dejarte el mensaje por PM XDD Y saludos a tu amiga Andrea, las aprecio a las dos y espero no decepcionarlas con mis Fics, tanto los nuevos capítulos como los que se publicarán a lo largo del año ;), a **Phanny W** y a **Klan - Destino** por ser TAN chéveres y querer a mis Fics XDDDD y a la psicópata de mi hermana, que ya se está volviendo una fanática obsesa por Death Note y Beyond Birthday (La induje al mal camino XDDDD)

**- Palabras:** 876 (Un drabble largo :D)

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria y, por favor, en orden como sale aquí):** Soundtrack de la película: A Perfect Place (Las canciones usadas para el nacimiento de este Drabble fueron: A perfect end, A Little Póker Tomorrow Night?) y Helpless - Faith No More (TODAS de la gran y suprema autoría de mi amado, estimado y amado hasta la muerte: Mike Patton *O* **DeadCuteStar**, considera escucharte las canciones que puedas, recomiendo las de mi preferencia y las que me inspiran pero tiene muchísimas más. Él es la mejor voz que jamás haya existido, es mi Dios XDD)

¡A leer!

.

_¿__Cuál es la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo? No me refiero a tonterías como "uno es una persona y el otro un animal" o "uno tiene dos piernas y el otro cuatro patas". A su manera la habilidad y el poder son exactamente lo mismo. ¡¿Por qué entonces uno se convierte en rey y controla la batalla mientras que otro se convierte en caballo y lleva al rey? Sólo hay una respuesta. ¡Instinto! Para que dos seres idénticos se vuelvan más poderosos y ganen fuerza necesitan convertirse en el rey. Deben buscar más batallas y con ellas poder. ¡Tienen sed de batallas y viven para machacar, triturar y destrozar sin piedad a sus enemigos! En lo más profundo de nuestro ser duerme el afilado instinto de matar, ¡de masacrar! {...} Si eres más débil que yo, entonces te destruiré. Y me quedaré con tu corona._

_Shirosaki Hichigo - Bleach - Capítulo: 124_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala... ¿Para qué? Si ya estoy prácticamente muerto. Intento mover mis dedos, sin observarlos, ya que la oscuridad frente a mis ojos me lo impide, pero no se mueven.

En mi interior, me pregunto qué apariencia tendrán, si estarán rojizos, si delgadas líneas de mi espesa y curiosa sangre carmesí oscura los recubrirán por todas partes, o si sólo estarán contraídos deformemente, quizá debería preguntarme lo mismo del resto de mi cuerpo, intento mover los dedos de mis pies. Nada. Hago un gran esfuerzo por mover mis piernas. Casi Nada. Respirando forzosamente, trato de mover ligeramente mi nariz. Absolutamente Nada.

Es decir, no puedo mover mi cuerpo, y lo poco que logré patéticamente sacudir, me ardió ferozmente y pude notar, mediante el minúsculo sentido del tacto que aún poseo, los litros de líquido vital desplazarse por fuera de mis palpitantes y ennegrecidas heridas, escapando como si de un pequeño ratón se tratase, de mi exhausto e incompleto cuerpo.

Vaya, en verdad siento mi vida apegada a un mundo realmente inexistente, estoy albergado en una realidad que no me propone nuevas alternativas y estoy sintiendo un frio interior que representa los últimos momentos de vida en cualquier ser humano, pero dentro de mi mente, soy feliz, sin razón aparente ¿Eso es una señal de demencia en proceso? ¿O será una falta de tristeza en grados elevados sobre la racionalidad que una declaración y situación como la anterior debería conllevar? Estoy agobiado hasta para pensar, pero me doy cuenta que, más bien, razono demasiado para como estoy ¿Quién pensaría en cómo se siente luego de lanzarse dos galones enteros de gasolina encima y prenderse un fósforo? Creo que casi nadie, sería estúpido...

Mejor dejo de armar pensamientos complicados, siento que me estoy insultando ¡Keh! No puedo ver nada, según les escuché decir a los idiotas entrometidos que me están "intentando salvar la vida", perdí mucha piel en mi espalda y las manos y tengo heridas de quinto grado y tercer grado regadas por toda la superficie de mi cuerpo, eso incluyendo la liviana piel de mis párpados, por lo tanto ahora sólo me recubren los ojos incómodas y fibrosas vendas, obstruyendo cualquier luz que podría llegar a ellos... muy mal mi intento de muerte, no logré nada, sigo aquí respirando el maldito aire de este irrecuperable planeta sigo sufriendo los terribles espasmos de dolor en mi maltrecho cuerpo y sigo sintiendo algo mucho peor que estar tirado en una camilla con más del sesenta porciento de mi cuerpo destrozado: El sabor de la derrota.

No logré ganarle a L, no logré completar mi extravagante acto de rebeldía y no logré mofarme de su frustración en el infierno. Maldita sea. Maldita sea mi desgraciada suerte. No sé que es peor, si estar consciente de que sobreviviré a esto, o que L se encargará de humillarme hasta que muera en realidad. Intento moverme con más ímpetu, y siento los músculos de mis antebrazos desgarrarse en el proceso. He sentido tanto dolor durante mi vida que ya eso ni me interesa, sólo... sólo deseo no perder. No fue la Wammys House, no fue la influencia de L sobre mí, ni mucho menos los años que tengo de vida, fue simplemente mi propia personalidad competitiva.

Desde que todo inició, fue una competencia para mí: Competí para sobrevivir cuando mis padres murieron, competí para soportar la presión en el orfanato y competí para demostrarle a L quién era el mejor. Indudablemente, fracasé, aunque, sabiéndome vencido, debo aceptar que estoy medianamente contento, porque en estos instantes puedo quitarle sentido a la pésima existencia que tengo, gracias al delicado estado de salud que poseo, con esos pensamientos muevo ferozmente mi antebrazo derecho, sintiendo al instante las heridas reabrirse y la aguja del suero desplazarse por toda la superficie del mismo, rasgándolo, sacando más sangre de la que creí no tendría, desmenuzando mis venas con su extremo afilado, y finalmente logro arrancarme la venda de los ojos, mientras una sádica sonrisa en mis labios chamuscados crece infinitamente.

El dolor es sinónimo de victoria, mi victoria, aquella que nadie me quitará, la victoria sobre mi acérrimo enemigo, sobre el degenerado detective que intentó compararme con él, sobre la multitud de imbéciles que alguna vez me consideraron su inferior. Sigo arrastrándome, pero caigo en una superficie fría y lisa, asumo que es el suelo, porque mis ojos sólo muestran una mancha rojiza que me causa escozor, escucho los pitidos desesperados de una máquina en donde estoy, tal vez llegue gente molesta pronto, así que debo apresurar mi victoria. Comienzo a tomar bocanadas de aire, después de todo, soy irónico hasta para... morirme:

- ¡KYAJAJAJA! ¡ESTÚPIDO, ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¡KYAJAJAJAJA!

Reírme, reírme de mi propia desgracia. Pronto, más de lo que esperaba, unos brazos me sujetan firmemente, me atan los ojos y caigo pesadamente en lo que debe ser mi camilla. Voces desesperadas irrumpen el espacio frio y estéril, el sonido de muchas ruedas por el suelo me aturde, y no lo deseo. Estaré perdido en cuanto me rehabiliten. Sólo... sólo...

_Déjenme ganar..._

Yo, Beyond Birthday, la Muerte ya no tan elegante, lo certifico: Si te quieres joder la puta existencia, intenta matarte sin éxito. Lo peor vendrá después y quedarás demente ¡Como yo! ¡Niehehehe!


	9. Enemigos

**- Notas de una Alegre y Totalmente Fascinada Autora:** ¡Vaialo! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar estos Drabbles? No me lo digan porque me daría un pre-infarto XDDDD Como dije en otros Drabbles, esta semana actualizaré mis Fics. Por otra parte, especiales agradecimientos a **Gwen Van Well**, porque me dio la idea de este drabble, así que, literalmente, estoy cumpliendo petición, sí, pueden hacerlas por PM, pero la última palabra siempre la tendré yo en cuanto al tema ¿De acuerdo? Por otra parte, **Dark. Zaire** pidió que recomendara lentes antirreflejo para la pantalla de la PC o laptop, siempre mis fics la dejan ciega, así que los recomiendo XDDD Ok, vamos al Drabble, gracias a **DeathCuteStar** de nuevo y a todos los que leen ;)

**- Palabras: **645 (Long Drabble XD)

**- Música (Opcional... mente... obligatoria):** Mr Bungle - Retrovertigo (¿Es acaso, otra canción de Mike Patton? Si, lo es XD)

.

¡A leer!

.

_-Revenge is good. I think revenge is healthy too, and if you can use music in that way, a sort of therapeutic way for yourself, it can't do any harm {...} Like the guy who goes into a building, shoots a bunch of holes in the wall and then leaves. He didn't kill anybody-_

_Mike Patton_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

¿Quién es? El peón de L, idiota ¿Por qué está aquí? Por la misma razón que tú: Luchar una batalla ¿Me ganará? Eso ya lo veremos. Intento reprimir mis sádicas y descompuestas risas al ver unas botas negras pasearse por el campo visual que tengo actualmente, totalmente ignorantes de mi presencia.

Logro escuchar una conversación telefónica muy interesante, pero me llama más la atención el timbre suave y ligeramente estilizado que contesta desde donde _estamos_ ¿Es una mujer? ¡Qué sorpresa! Parece que L está amplificando sus preferencias, que yo recuerde, en el orfanato decrépito que su sirvienta senil controla, mantenían una obvia selección por los varones que por las féminas ilusas de obtener el puesto del "ejemplar" detective...

Náuseas ante los recuerdos es lo único que puedo sentir, mientras trato de imaginar su aspecto más allá de las lustradas y amplias botas, tal vez debería esperar a que me consiga, si es astuta, comenzará buscando desde donde estoy, es un lugar muy obvio, y en una escena del crimen las cosas obvias suelen ser pasadas por alto gracias a la facilidad que representan.

Sus pies se alejan

Gran error, estoy burlándome de L y sus allegados, es evidente que no poseen mi refinado e ingenioso sentido del humor, no podía esperar más de gente tan pésima en sus trabajos ¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene! La subestimé, malo, chico malo, no seas tan tonto o te patearán el trasero ¡Niehehe! Ni siquiera está agachada y ya puedo percibir el perfume que usa... mhmh... parece que se está acercando aún más, veamos que hace con esto...

Saco mi mano violentamente frente a ella, tal y como esperaba, gruñe una exclamación por lo bajo y salta hacia atrás, siento mis labios cambiar a una cruel y satisfecha sonrisa, hora de la función Beyond. Imitando los movimientos de un soldado, me deslizo lentamente usando sólo mis antebrazos como apoyo hasta quedar fuera del lugar en donde estaba escondido: Bajo la cama ¿Qué? ¿Les dije que el sitio era MUY obvio, cierto? No, tampoco soy imbécil, sólo quería divertirme un poco y esta mujer me asustó, por increíble que suene, también me asusto.

Mala ironía. Veo su rostro, nada mal, diría que bastante atractiva, lástima sus facciones demuestren tanto miedo, presiento que esa expresión la veré muy seguido, otra lástima, pero poco relevante, gajes de oficio. Hablo ante las preguntas y rápidas amenazas que me dirige, contestando sólo con una discreta y cortante presentación personal, a mi parecer adecuado para su estado anímico.

Efecto inmediato

Terminamos conversando calmadamente, le muestro mi tarjeta _falsa_ y busco mi aperitivo, un envase algo grande de mermelada a base de fresa. Me divierte su mirada extrañada, y la mueca casi escandalosa que forman sus labios al insertar mis dedos en el interior de la masa pegajosa dentro del envase, me fascinan sus respuestas tan naturales ante esta situación claramente incómoda, y sobre todo, _me deleita_ notar la inteligencia que sus respuestas dan a saborear, mientras mermelada casi congelada se distribuye por mi lengua y labios.

Parecen que las cosas van a ser muy interesantes a partir de ahora, esta mujer es simplemente impresionante, excelente enemigo has escogido, L, entiendo tu elección ahora, mientras la veo analizar los datos sobre el libro que conozco muy bien. Seré lo más anormal posible, tal vez sacar un poco de ese temor y repulsión que encuentro fascinantes en su mirada volverá mucho más aún devastadora la influencia de mi triunfo sobre L cuando finalice este caso, el caso del asesino B.B de Los Ángeles, de mi propia autoría y manipulación, por favor... ¡Vaya! ¡Tiene hasta buen trasero!

Yo, Beyond Birthday, La Muerte Elegante, lo certifico: El miedo y la incomodidad de tus enemigos frente a tu conducta, es la manera más saludable de disfrutar una vieja venganza, se aceptan físicos despampanantes... ¡Kyajajaja! ¡Hey! ¡Insultó a Akazukin Chacha! Me las pagará...


	10. Miedo

**- Notas de una Hiperactiva Autora:** ¡Dos Drabbles en un sólo día! ¡Me voy a aplaudir por esto! XDDDDD Volví con modo asesino maníaco, no puedo evitarlo XDDDD

**- Palabras: **714

**- Personaje:** Maniático a la mermelada y al asesinato... ese mismo ¡Beyond Birthday!

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):** Jockstrap - Tomahawk (Mike Patton, tú eres mi maldito héroeeee! 8D)

**- Disclaimer: **Death Note, Another Note, sus personajes y la pera que me estoy comiendo le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la pera a mi mamá que me la compró. Nada me pertenece, nada, nada, nada... Bueno, tal vez los dibujos que hago XDDD

.

¡A Leer!

.

_Hacemos enemigos por todo tipo de razones, y desde el momento en que haces un enemigo, hasta que uno de los dos gasta su último aliento, estás en una batalla. Al llegar irrumpiendo en una fortaleza enemiga, lo que tendrás es una gran batalla como esta...y no esperes que nadie venga a por ti. Eso no sería más que una broma pesada_

_Nnoitra Jiruga - Bleach- Capítulo 190 _

_._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-.-

Un poco más, sólo un poco más y esto habrá acabado. Qué inhumana mi situación, el hambre que poseo me asesina y el frio cala hasta el interior de mis órganos.

Estar sentado en la calle, en un invierno donde la blanca nieve se arremolina bajo la planta de mis pies, no era lo que esperaba al escaparme del "vagón infernal" como solía llamarlo cuando tenía menos edad.

También me siento bastante enfermo, un muerto (porque yo lo maté) me logró ver a los ojos segundos antes de morirse y susurrar un "hijo de puta" bastante claro cómo para no percibirlo, eso me tiene la mente algo incómoda, la rabia que expresaba en su mirada me recordó a mí muchos años atrás, cuando me molestaban los niños que compartían habitación conmigo en ciertas ocasiones, habían abusadores ¡Cómo no! Y descargaban la ira de ser peculiar y superdotado en mis brazos y estómago, usando puños, patadas y vociferaciones tanto agresivas como atemorizadas...

- Atemorizadas...

Me permito una sonora carcajada, que resuena por los rincones abandonados de esta ciudad infestada de nieve y casi fantasma. Por supuesto que sus palabras expresaban miedo, es decir, es racional sentirte _aterrado_ ante una persona con rasgos físicos nada naturales y que posea una conducta rayando en lo maniática y despreciativa con límites egocéntricos, los seres humanos tememos a lo que desconocemos, y más aún, si ese misterio se representa como uno de nuestra especie, encerrado en el interior de un muchacho de piel blanca con cabello negro y ojos de tonalidad rojo sangre

- ¿Quién no tendría miedo?

Yo mismo sentí miedo de mi campo visual rojizo, de las fechas de muerte que flotaban frente a mis ojos encima de las cabezas de todas las personas que mi vista captaba, disminuyendo la cantidad de números al paso de los días, y, llegando a cero, se acababa todo. Sentí miedo cuando pude leer mi nombre en caligrafía rojiza la primera vez que me vi al espejo, y mucho más aún cuando noté que mi tiempo de vida no estaba presente.

Pero, escuché una vez, seguramente de algún idiota con cerebro manipulable que solían rodearme en un tiempo pasado, la afirmación acerca del placer críptico que sueles tomarle a las cosas poseedoras de una sensación rebosante en temor para tu mente y cuerpo con el paso de mucho tiempo sintiéndola continuamente. Me pareció estúpido y extremadamente masoquista, pero ahora, casi tres años después de ese momento, sentado en la acera de una calle en algún lugar del mundo, congelándome con la baja temperatura que me rodea esperando a que amanezca, mientras me limpio la sangre del inútil que maté para poder obtener una "identidad" y algo de dinero, de nuevo, acepto que la maquinita en miniatura de la Wammys House llevaba razón.

Me terminó gustando mover mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y observar las letras dispersarse, así como los números, para rápidamente retomar su posición original, me terminó gustando golpear a las demás personas, hasta lograr que vomitaran sangre y me miraran con el mismo odio que yo miraba a mis agresores cuando solían golpearme, y lo que más me gustó de toda esta nueva vida que yo mismo seleccioné: Ver los números desaparecer completamente de sus cabezas, saberme la causa de muerte de muchas personas cuyos tiempos de vida acababan al mismo tiempo que mis diversos instrumentos les aplastaban el cráneo, les partían la caja torácica haciendo que convulsionaran de dolor, o simplemente morían sacudiendo sus manos fieramente ante la falta de oxígeno.

El odio contra L ayudó, ya que, en cada persona que he matado y mataré si logro llegar a los Ángeles, me imagine su rostro torciéndose de angustia, sus brazos agitándose ante la desesperación y el vano intento de no morir, y finalmente, sus labios azulosos gimiendo en voz baja "hijo de puta", es narcótico y enloquecedor, por eso, mato una y otra vez, probando las diferentes formas de asesinato, en cada una, impresas mis ansias de saciar este miedo convertido en adicción y mi odio convertido en obsesión ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Yo, Beyond Birthday, La Muerte Elegante, lo certifico: Nada mejor que estarse pudriendo del frio para comenzar a desvariar y recordar malos tiempos ¡Dejó de nevar! Debo irme... Mierda, se me congeló el trasero ¡Kyajajajaja!


	11. Ojos

**- Notas de una Floja Autora:** ¡Juasjuasjuas! ¡Nuevamente IO! XD Muchas gracias a los Reviews, a la gente que me leyó, a PhannyW por sus siempre lindas palabritas :3 ¡Y a mí! Por dejar mis tareas un segundo de lado y escribir lo que la ¡Ley de Beyond me ordena! XDDDDD

**- Palabras: **656

**- Personaje:** Mhmh... Creo que Beyond... No sé... ¿Ustedes que dicen?

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):** Ricochet - Faith No More (¡VAIALOOO MIKEEE! XDDDDD)

.

¡A Leer!

.

_._

"_Los humanos tratan de parecerse a simios. Los dioses tratan de parecerse a humanos"_

_Aizen Sousuke - Bleach - Capítulo 308_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

¡Oh sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Puedes dar más! No... ¡No! ¡No me digas que ya se terminó! Esto es malo, no debería haberse acabado tan rápido.

Rasguñando ansiosamente el fondo transparente del envase en mis manos, me doy cuenta de que la mermelada se ha terminado en su interior. Quiero llorar. Arrojo lo más furiosamente posible el frasco vacio por la ventana frente a mí, escuchando en breves segundos lo que debe ser su total desaparición por impacto en el pavimento. Qué pérdida, casi quince dólares en envase extra grande de mermelada con sabor a fresa y logró sobrevivir sólo cinco minutos, debo estar ansioso ¿Ansioso?

Tal vez, sólo tal vez pueda ser factible. Mañana moriré, no, es casi la media noche, en unas horas moriré. Todo debe salir bien, un sólo fallo, un sólo error y absolutamente nada me habrá servido. Mi mundo se acabará, permanentemente. No más risas maniáticas, no más burlas de L, no más rencores contra la Wammys House, sólo un vacío oscuro y abundante en silencio.

Fue bueno, muy bueno, mientras dejo caer mi peso lentamente encima del colchón que hace las veces de cama en mi habitación vacía, pienso en las cosas que hice durante mi vida. Asesine a todo aquél que era de vital importancia para mi plan... o simplemente debía morir frente a mí, generé adicción por la mermelada y por el café casi vuelto pasta azucarada, tuve la oportunidad de comer bien y dormir cómodo en los años más primordiales de mi vida, y finalmente puedo matarme cumpliendo un desafío por demás histórico en la vida de muchas personas.

Nada mal

No necesité un trabajo, no necesité convertirme en la Justicia errante, ni siquiera necesité moverme por el mundo en busca de una pareja, me da orgullo saberme tan autosuficiente. Respiro hondo y cierro los ojos, podrá ser mi visión de nacimiento, pero debo aceptar que el rojizo de mi mirada me molesta en muy contadas ocasiones, y repentinamente una idea asalta mi mente. Si muero de la forma que tengo planeada, eso quiere decir que mi tiempo de vida debe marcar hasta el día de mañana

- Nunca lo pude ver y sin embargo, siempre lo supe

Patético. No puedo imaginar en qué condiciones obtuve mis ojos, pero presiento que no fueron las mejores. Y si me los dieron, fue ignorando totalmente mi vida a largo plazo, el ser que me los otorgó (sería estúpido decir que fue un simple humano) evidentemente no poseía la capacidad de predecir el tan incierto futuro que todos nosotros anhelamos conocer.

Me da una ligera risa el llegar a esas conclusiones, vaya, vaya, parece que hasta las entidades sobrenaturales se divierten, sólo lanzar una parte de ellos a este inestable mundo y tener la desgracia, así como el privilegio, de obtenerlo, alguien como yo, tan bajo, tan inescrupuloso, tan lleno de rencor, definitivamente querían divertirse a costa de mis acciones. Bastardos.

Me siento utilizado, bueno, sólo un poco. Mentiría descaradamente si no aceptase que los disfruté, que me profirieron una diversión retorcida y muy críptica de las personas, aprendí a entender la muerte como una forma de entretenimiento, tal vez si me parezco un poco a ellos.

Ahora lo que queda, es usarlos un poco más, tal vez si tengo suerte, puedas ver mi tiempo de vida justo antes de terminarse, eso sería una bonita manera de satisfacer mi eterna curiosidad hacia mí, y tal vez, si estaba ansioso, ansioso de usar estos ojos una sola vez más. Muy muy ansioso de divertirme y jugar a ser una figura que trabaja para la muerte una vez más ¿Qué mejor forma de ayudar a la muerte utilizando tu vida para tal fin? No encuentro otra ¿Ustedes sí?

Yo, Beyond Birthday, La Muerte Elegante y Certera, lo certifico: Debes calcular exactamente las capacidades de tus armas para no morir en batalla. Lo que hace la falta de mermelada... Perdí quince dólares... Me dolió... ¡Niehehe!


	12. Juicio

**- Notas de una Vacacionada Autora:** ¡Saltaaa! XDDD ¡He llegado yo de nuevo! Por Kira, estoy hasta el señor trasero de tareas, pero aún así seguimos existiendo ¿No? Y como soy TAN apegada a mi trabajo, entonces vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de Beyond ^^ Extrañaba escribir sobre ese loquillo ^^ Comenten chicos, que estos drabbles me cuestan mucho u,u Gracias a BeyondBirthdayIsMine por darme tan excelente idea, para típ, K ^^ Y para FannyWinkz, por siempre estar dispuesta a ayudarme y porque ama mis fics XDD

**- Palabras: **1.871 (Casi un One-Shot XDDDD)

**- Personaje:** Pues... en este drabble están mezcladas las dos caras de mi asesino preferido: Beyond Birthday/Lue Luxaky

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):** Last Cup Of Sorrow - Faith No More (Dame la M, Dame la I, Dame la K, Dame la E, y dame todo el apellido, ¿Qué dice ahí? ¡MIKE PATTON! Yay! Otra más)  
.

¡A Leer!  
.

"_Envidiamos porque tenemos corazón, devoramos porque tenemos corazón, arrebatamos porque tenemos corazón, nos recreamos en la frivolidad porque tenemos corazón, menospreciamos porque tenemos corazón, montamos en cólera porque tenemos corazón. Todo lo que hay en ti se desborda, porque tienes corazón"_

_-Ulquiorra Cifer - Bleach - Capítulo 355 del Manga-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Las respiraciones acompasadas se desenvuelven en un ambiente frio y estéril. No hay ningún parpadeo, ninguno, todo es un silencio que funciona como preámbulo para algo que, seguramente, me joderá lo que me resta de vida. Qué problema, sólo me puedo limitar a sentir el frio metal de las esposas que apresan mis muñecas, mientras las sacudo en un vano intento por mostrar impaciencia, claro, sería estúpido y ridículo siquiera llegar a imaginar que con este simple movimiento se abrirán y podré liberarme de esta incómoda posición, aplastado en una silla de metal, mientras mis manos esposadas por detrás del respaldar de la silla, se mueven casi con cansancio ¿Les tengo que resumir las causas que me tienen aquí, sentado como el niño bueno que nunca fui mientras espero a que entre por esa blanquecina y enceguecedora puerta el ser que más odio en toda mi puta existencia? Sólo mi fracaso, mí totalmente fuera de contexto e inútil fracaso al intentar desafiarlo, las quemaduras que aún me torturan mi afinado sentido del tacto en todo mi cuerpo, pruebas tangibles de su victoria casi difícil. Me da risa mi desgracia, pero al soltar un poco de aire comprimido que vendría siendo lo más cercano a una carcajada que en mi situación actual puedo lograr, mi cuerpo me reclama el pequeño abuso de la mejor manera existente: Salpicando de sangre la bata clínica azul que me viste, en donde lentamente las gotas del vital líquido llamativo se despliegan por toda su extensión, dándome un aspecto tan familiar pero a la vez tan lejano... Es el Karma. Antes de comenzar a reírme, abren la puerta, haciendo que la pequeña habitación retumbe fuertemente, y sin darme cuenta, una sonrisa crece en mi rostro a velocidad instantánea.

- "Niehehe, es eeel..."

Ahí estaba, mi gran enemigo, mi peor antecesor, la persona que me quitó lo que me quedaba de vida y la culpable de que esté sentado en esta maldita silla, el gran detective L, mejor conocido por mí como...

- L Lawliet

Sus ojos se desvían hacia mí al soltar ese nombre que es un tabú por todo el planeta, y la ira que hay en ellos es suficiente como para hacerme carcajear, y aguantar un quejido de dolor, estúpidas heridas...

- Beyond Birthday

La sonrisa no desaparece, a pesar de que mantenerla me irrita los ojos y hace que mi rojiza mirada se empañe con unas cuantas lágrimas. ¡Ohh, vamos! ¡Soy casi idéntico a él! Al menos en esa parte, me siento muy orgulloso, debe sentir asco por su apariencia física, convertirme en su pesadilla, fase dos hecha. Nuevamente, el silencio permite que organice mis pensamientos, estoy seguro que si estas esposas no me ataran irremediablemente a mi asiento, saltaría sobre él, y con mis propias manos le desgarraría el cuello hasta que no fuera algo un poco más similar a desecho de humano aplastado.

Kehehehe, eso sería bastante interesante, pero lastimeramente, sólo lo observo arrastrar sus pies hasta un asiento frente a mí, y es justo en estos momentos que me percato de una carpeta amarilla que porta bajo su brazo izquierdo, mierda, esto no se ve bueno, presiento que ahora sí moriré, pero de aburrimiento. Su voz baja y rasposa me saca de mis cavilaciones, parece que el sueño ya está haciendo acto de aparición, para intentar mitigar el efecto, alzo mi vista y me rio en varios minutos seguidos, es que esos números flotando por encima de su cabeza, niehehe, esos números, se te están quedando muy pequeños Lawli, te vas a morir y no voy a poder estar en tu funeral, qué lástima...

- Beyond Birthday, bajo los cargos de asesinato, suplantación de identidad y robo, se te ha declarado culpable, las afirmaciones fueron basadas en las diversas pruebas en tu contra sobre la autoría de los asesinatos B.B de Los Ángeles, suministradas por la agente del FBI Naomi Misora, aparte de que, mediante tus acciones, afirmaste en todo momento ser el autor de los hechos ¿Algo que decir a tu favor?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sin movimiento. Una profundidad muerta es lo único que ahora su mirada oscura expresa, mientras nuestras respiraciones se relajan, como el preludio para un veneno verbal de lo más mortífero. Finalmente, me canso de sostener su mirada y hago una mueca de fastidio, no tenía expectativas de que siquiera me mirara, pero parece estar muy bondadoso el día de hoy, tal vez logre molestarlo un poco, total, a estas alturas debería estar unos diez metros bajo tierra...

- Escapaste de la Wammys House exactamente a tus quince años. Es posible que hayas asesinado a alguien durante tu período de inactividad, pero lo único que se ha podido comprobar son las víctimas del caso en Los Ángeles, exactamente tres, más la cuarta que representó un fallido intento de asesinato, Beyond...

Habló un poco más fuerte al pronunciar mi nombre, imagino que es por lo repulsivo que le resulta hacerlo y al mismo tiempo porque mi respaldar se hacía inusualmente cómodo mientras más palabras soltaba. Es un problema, un gran problema, cuando lo único que puedes hacer es sentarte en contra de tu voluntad, a escuchar todo lo que hiciste en vano, a ver a alguien que, de todo salir de acuerdo a lo planeado, en estos instantes su lugar sería en el baño, vomitando a causa de la ira e impotencia. Sólo el imaginarme eso, hace que mis sienes me palpiten dolorosamente, quiero matarlo, quiero sacar su sangre, quiero aplastarle ese maldito cráneo tan lleno de mentiras y manipulación, y mis manos se retuercen mientras él me muestra, con una paciencia que sólo destila seguridad, las imágenes con mis víctimas impresas en ellas, un cómico contraste entre el antes y después de cada muerte que tan minuciosamente fabriqué para su completo desagrado y mi completa diversión... 

Brazos cercenados, ojos fueras de sus cuencas, piel color azulado, estoy harto. Abre un poco más sus ojos de lo normal cuando me inclino hacia delante mientras arrugo el ceño, las esposas tintineando peligrosamente, chocando con el metal del respaldar de la silla, mi respiración algo irregular por el esfuerzo, y su rostro vuelve a esa tranquilidad parsimoniosa que tanto me molesta, como un gran ganador, como el bastardo inútil que es...

- Sugiero te relajes, estás en una celda aislada, en donde personal de confianza te inmovilizará utilizando cualquier método, como decía...

- ¿Personal de tu confianza? ¿Te refieres a Wammy? Keh! Tiempo que no veo a ese viejo, siempre quise matarlo, al igual que a ti, pero jamás te veía, ya que todo tu tiempo lo dedicabas en jugar al detective perfecto. Y para comenzar ¿Tú confías en alguien?

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Una manera bastante simple de huir a las jamás dichas e innecesarias preguntas, porque los dos conocemos las respuestas de las mismas. El despreciable detective se levantó de su asiento, jamás se irguió porque tiene una postura bastante mala, aunque adecuada a su anormalidad, nunca me salió esa joroba tan bien como a él, idiota. Mirándome con esa ligera mueca de superioridad y triunfo, hablo, pero en cada palabra yo podía captar cuán orgulloso estaba de cómo resultaron las cosas:

- Estás condenado a cadena perpetua por ser el autor de los asesinatos Beyond Birthday en los Ángeles. Se te trasladará a una prisión en California de máxima seguridad en la brevedad posible, y te has declarado culpable desde que inició esta sesión, así que ya no tengo nada más que alegar. Hasta nunca, Beyond Birthday...

Respiré más rápido. Es una sensación algo extraña el escuchar tu sentencia cuando te habías mentalizado de una muerte rápida y certera mucho tiempo antes. Pero quise hablar un poco, después de todo, será la última vez que nos veamos...

- ¿No deberías decir "He ganado" o algo por el estilo? Mis crímenes fueron un obvio desafío hacia ti, por lo tanto, en alguna parte de tu organismo el orgullo tan gigantesco y viril que siempre has tenido debe estar haciendo estragos, ¿O me equivoco, Lawliet?

Se le llena el pecho de aire, y forma una densa atmósfera despectiva y superior en torno a él, mientras que con su infaltable pulgar en los labios, me dice casi juguetonamente:

- No veo la necesidad de realizar tal acto infantil y déspota. Además, ese hecho ya ambos lo sabemos, no comprendo tu interés

Me da la espalda mientras termina de recoger todos los archivos que ha traído consigo, y yo me limito a reírme bastante. Este L, es un jodido bastardo, alguien lo terminará asesinando, eso es seguro. Por lo tanto, aunque me sepa vencido, aunque comprenda que ya no hay más nada que decir, hablo de nuevo con la clara intención de marcar su vida de una forma u otra, soy un experto en eso:

- ¿Sabes el por qué tengo bajo mi conocimiento tal información vital que estoy repitiendo desde que entraste por esa maldita puerta?

Sus pasos se detienen justo frente a la entrada, de espaldas a mí, pero sé muy bien que debe tener sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal y su mente trabajando a velocidades casi sobrenaturales para la mente humana común. Es lógico, hasta este instante no había tomado en cuenta el por qué de mi conocimiento de su nombre real. Mi mejor sonrisa maquiavélica crece en mis casi cicatrizados labios mientras le murmuro con diversión oscura:

- _Porque un Shinigami me lo dijo_

Voltea su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos más abiertos de lo que pensé y yo le entrecierro los míos, dándole a entender que jamás sabrá nada sobre mí, y que todo lo que conoce es sólo una careta que improvisé para engañarlo, y evidentemente sigue enredado en esos hilos tan simples pero místicos que conforman mi verdadera imagen, sin saber en cuál tomar como verdad y cuál como mentira. Pero no me habla, no se mueve, y yo entiendo de igual manera que su dignidad de ganador le impide indagar más sobre mi abierta declaración, entonces apoyo completamente mi peso en el respaldar de la silla y le termino de hablar a ese gran enemigo de toda mi existencia:

- Nunca creerás en nada, Lawliet. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Pero quiero que tengas algo claro...

Fijo mis orbes carmesí brillante en sus pozos oscuros, por primera vez en muchos años, observo a los ojos a una persona y no sobre su cabeza. Una sonrisa de medio lado basta para culminar mi última declaración hacia él:

_- Aún no me has vencido_

Cambia su expresión a una de hastío y molestia. Perfecto, fase uno completa, ya no necesito nada más...

- Si lo hice

Me impresiono un poco al escucharlo hablar, mientras entran algunos hombres uniformados y me vendan los ojos, y siento que me levantan bruscamente de la silla, llevándome rápida y torpemente lejos de allí al lugar donde pasaré lo que me queda de vida. Aún ante tal frenesí, pude procesar perfectamente sus últimas palabras:

- He ganado, Beyond Birthday

Yo, Beyond Birthday, La Muerte Apresada y Elegante, lo certifico: Nada mejor que soportar palabras inútiles de tu peor enemigo para ignorar tu primer día en prisión, me estaba durmiendo... ¡KYAHAHAHAHAHA!


	13. Adicción

**- Notas de una Noctámbula Autora:** Oh vaya ¿Cuánto tiempo sin pasar por acá? Los estudios me absorbieron como nunca, pero eso no se vuelve a repetir XDDD Gracias a los que dejaron Review a pesar de la tardía actualización, y espero disfruten este Drabble, para ustedes mis lectores y esas personitas tan querida para mí, Phanny, Klan, Gwen (tu idea está aquí XD),Sophie y Anna, chicos de verdad los quiero mucho, espero me perdonen el retraso, pero ahorita volví a huir de mis tareas XDD No las soporto, en serio, mi musa de Beyond llega justo con el exceso de trabajo ¿Interesante, no?

**- Palabras: **1.475 (Looong Drabbleee XDD)

**- Personaje:** ... Beyond Birthday, si no lo conoces, ¿Qué haces aquí? XDDD

- **Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):** Mayday - Tomahawk (¡Mike Patton, te amaré siempre! 8D) Y la cancioncita por ahí, la inventé yo, créditos a mí XDDD Por cierto, los links para escuchar las canciones que recomiendo en este espacio del fic están ahora en mi profile, organizadas por fic ok?

**- Disclaimer:** A su capítulo 12, a sus 41 Reviews, a sus 9,947 palabras ¿Todavía crees que semejante maniático e increíble cantante me pertenecen?

¡A Leer!

-.-

"_Los dos tienen un oponente, al cual deben cazar sin saber absolutamente nada del otro. El primero que revele su verdadera identidad, morirá. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Los Humanos son muy interesantes!"_

_Ryuk - Death Note - Tomo uno del Manga_

_-.-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Muerte Elegante -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Movimientos frenéticos hacen mi tedioso camino, pequeños parpadeos limitan mi visión por algunos instantes, y un zumbido agudo en el lugar hace doler mis tímpanos. Señoras y señores, es verdad, es total y perfectamente verificable: ¡No he comido mermelada en más de dos semanas! Y, por consiguiente, el síndrome de abstinencia me hace pedazos minuto a minuto... Kyajajajaja! Whew! Me mandaron a callar de la otra celda, bastardos infelices...

La cárcel resulto ser un sitio más desagradable de lo que llegué a considerar... Niehehe, es mentira, jamás imagine verme en esta situación porque tenía asegurada la victoria, tenía, que quede claro. Mi muerte ideal no pudo ser cumplida, jamás creí en un cielo, ni en deidades, eso sólo son estupideces que usan los humanos para evitar el miedo tan insoportable a la vida que poseen en su interior ¡Todo tiene un fin! Y por eso es que la gente tiene miedo de vivir, porque cada día significa tiempo menos a tu duración en nuestro planeta, nadie mejor para hablar de la muerte que un shinigami como yo.

Como decía, en mis sueños ocasionales por exceso de azúcar (consideraré seriamente el asumir que la mermelada era lo más cercano a un alucinógeno durante mi vida), todo era campos florales y risas alegres, exactamente igual que Akazukin Chacha, aunque la escenografía era "ligeramente" modificada a mis deseos maniáticos: Un pequeño lago rojizo, se interponía entre mis alegres saltos sobre el pasto frio y reseco, yo vestía una túnica alargada con el mismo color presente en el agua de ese lago, pero con la notable diferencia de que ésta poseía los bordes en color gris ceniza, el adorable cuchillo automático me raspaba con su extremo afilado las yemas de los dedos en mi mano izquierda, mientras me dedicaba a tocarlo con fascinación en el interior del bolsillo tibio que poseía mi atuendo, y cantaba un estribillo surgido de lo que el paisaje me inspiraba:

_Hehe, ha ha, he he_

_Una vida que viene y otra que se va_

_Hehe, ha ha he he,_

_¿Cuánto más me harás esperar?_

_Hehe, ha ha, he he..._

La luna que adornaba el oscuro cielo del lugar poseía una coloración magenta oscuro, era casi imposible distinguir bien las cosas que me rodeaban, aunque tampoco es que me importara mucho, ya era feliz viendo los destellos platinados en la superficie del líquido, y si, puedo llegar a ser feliz sólo con eso, niehehe...

_Hehe, ha ha, hen hen_

_Una vida que viene y otra que se va_

_Hehe, ha ha, hen hen_

_Deberías humillarte un poco y verme asesinar_

_Hehe, ha ha, hen hen_

Yo sobrevivía en ese mundo lleno de macabra fantasía porque me alimentaba de la sangre del lago, y esa sangre no podía ser de nadie más sino de mi detective más odiado: L. Su cuerpo a veces salía sobre la superficie, flotando breves instantes, como queriendo devolver el recuerdo de su asquerosa e inútil existencia, expresando vagamente: "Estoy aquí, pero sólo sirvo después de muerto, ya que en vida no valía nada para absolutamente nadie"

Tan íngrimo y solo el pobre detective, me daba lástima a veces, pero esa clase de lástima que termina irremediablemente en una risa burlona, y se hundía en las misteriosas aguas del pequeño lago, drenando más sangre en el proceso, logrando que el líquido se removiera con furia formando pequeñas olas, una coloración carmesí que haría ver pálidos mis ojos, todo eso indicando que ya era hora de beber para seguir "vivo". Sin importarme ni un poco lo enfermo de mi psique por tener fantasías de ese tipo, seguía silbando con mucho más ímpetu la parte final:

_Hehe, ha ha, he he_

_¡Qué maravilloso ver el final!_

_Hehe, ha ha, he he_

_La parca humana te encontrará_

_Hehe, ha ha, he he_

_Y así serás de mucha utilidad..._

Técnicamente hablando, estoy sufriendo la segunda etapa del síndrome de abstinencia, que consiste en crear ilusiones y fantasías sin sentido o recordar algunas imaginaciones alojadas en lo más profundo del subconsciente, segunda opción conmigo, estoy grave. En un vano intento de mejorar mi condición mental, acerco mis piernas al pecho e intento mantenerme cuerdo. No puedo descontrolarme aún, necesito conservar la compostura, para que me den un reconocimiento por buen comportamiento. Cómo quisiera volver a soñar, en mi mente las cosas son más fáciles, sin tanto dolor ni humillación por medio...

- . ¡Hey tú! ¡Deja de chillar mierdas sin sentido! Maldito maniático...

Mi rostro forma una mueca de desagrado ¿Les conté que tengo un compañero de celda? Un gordo algo grasiento, que más de una vez me ha pateado las costillas y quebrado los huesos de la mano porque soy diferente. Es cierto, soy diferente de todos, siempre lo fui, y justo ahora voy a pagar por serlo.

Se me acerca iracundo, es natural, por estar silbando mi estribillo mental, lo he despertado ¡Deben verlo cuando duerme mal! Obtiene un carácter peor del habitual y eso es demasiado decir, niehehe. Pero lo que este sujeto, el cual se aproxima lentamente a la litera en donde tengo asentado mi flaco trasero, no imagina es que hoy me cansé de su mierda insoportable, y he decidido darle un bonito presente. Un muy muy lindo presente...

- . ¡Me las vas a pagar!

¡Auuch! No vi venir ese puñetazo, mis auto reflejos se están oxidando. Me ha sacado el aire del estómago, por reflejo primario caí de lado al suelo mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido, y me sujeté el vientre con mis antebrazos. Está levantando el pie izquierdo, con la clara intención de pisotearme el cráneo hasta ver mis sesos regados por el suelo, pero...

_Hehe, ha ha, he he_

_Una nueva víctima surgirá_

_Ya que los números se acabarán_

_Hehe, ha ha, he he_

Una certera puñalada con el cuchillo de plástico oculto entre mis ropas a la planta de su pie le destrozó un músculo bastante grande, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y gritar de dolor. Riéndome como desde casi un mes atrás no lo hacía, le pateo el rostro desde mi ubicación, el pobre imbécil cayó de espaldas sin saber ni siquiera qué le pegó, y, haciendo gestos de diversión, mientras la luz platinada y fantasmal de la luna entra por la ventana de rejas y se desliza por el suelo, incluyendo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis ojos, le susurré en voz baja, rememorando buenos momentos:

_Haha haha haha_

_Tu vida es mía en este lugar_

_Ya que las decisiones que has tomado, todas en total_

_Te han dado esa divertida fatalidad_

_¿Divertida para quién, pensarás?_

Bajo furiosamente mi brazo izquierdo, que permanecía en alto, atravesándole la parte superior de su cráneo y logrando herir el cerebro, grita y se remueve inútilmente para protegerse, pero una pequeña maniobra, y el tejido de su hemisferio derecho se desgarra ruidosamente, más movimientos de mi parte, le termino de abrir una línea alargada hacia su espalda por lo largo del centro de su cabeza, y finalmente escupe sangre por la boca mientras su endeble cuerpo golpea pesadamente el suelo cubierto por una superficie acuosa y carmesí, la cual proviene directamente de la herida en su cerebro.

Sonriendo como antaño, me inclino a su altura actual y humedezco mis dedos derechos con la sangre que hay por casi todo el suelo, para dirigirme a una pared enfrente de mi y el cadáver, comienzo a silbar nuevamente mientras los dedos dejan marcas oscuras en la pared, y me alejo un poco para admirar mi obra: "Lue Luxaki", sencillamente divertido y relajante.

Camino un poco volviendo a mi litera, que está pegada a la pared en donde se ubica la ventana, y me pongo de espaldas ante ese muerto que ya no me dan ganas de observar, cambiando mi perspectiva a una luna enorme y, a mi parecer, solitaria. Me comienzo a reír sin control, los números en la cabeza de ese hombre desaparecieron al instante de caer al suelo, nada más narcótico que eso... Termino de cantar el último estribillo, mientras siento las pisadas apresuradas de los guardias en el pasillo principal de la cárcel y esos gritos insoportables que dan para indicar una: "Situación de peligro"

_Haha, he he, ha ha_

_Divertida para mí ¿Quién más?_

_El demonio con vestimenta de hombre_

_Yo y nadie más_

_Haha, he he, ha ha_

_Beyond el psicópata_

_Lue Luxaky el detective_

_Beyond Birthday..._

Una mueca de sonrisa desfigura mis labios, cuando siento que abren la reja de entrada y gritos horrorizados de escuchan por parte del personal de seguridad y médico. Y cierro la sesión con mi mejor risa...

- ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Yo, Beyond Birthday, La Muerte Sangrienta y Elegante, certifico que cuando te encuentres sin tu droga principal, nada mejor que matar a un idiota sin futuro ¡Necesitaba descargar mi irritación! ¡Kyajajajaja! ¡Argh! Me pegaron un táser en la pierna ¡Me las pagarán!


	14. Creación

**- Notas de una Alegre y a la vez Nostálgica Autora:** Por kami, no puedo creerlo ¿En verdad este es el capítulo trece? Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publiqué estos drabbles ¿Cierto? Bueno, quisiera aclarar algunas cosas: A pesar de que éste es el capítulo trece, yo tengo planeado quince en total (FUCK YEAH!) los cuales serán Prólogo y Epílogo, así que, oficialmente, éste es el último drabble. Amé trabajar en el personaje de Beyond Birthday, es una delicia como primera persona, pero también bastante arduo de adaptar, aunque si no fuese algo difícil no tendría chiste. Las notas completas estarán al final de éste capítulo, sin embargo, les agradezco por leer, por agregar a favoritos, por dejar review, por darme tantos ánimos e ideas, y les quiero decir que éste último drabble es para todos ustedes, disfrútenlo y nos vemos en el epílogo ;)

- **Palabras: **3.333 (Long Drabble, casi 10 hojas de Word =O)

**- Personaje:** Un asesino maniático y psicópata, el cual admiramos y amamos desde lo más profundo en nuestra retorcida psique: ¡BEYOND BIRTHDAY!

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):** Muchas, miles de canciones han pasado por mi sentido auditivo para decidir éste capítulo, pero al fin he tomado varias opciones, los links para escucharlas están ordenados en mi profile:

- Fantomas - Charade (Volvimos a los orígenes, gracias genio Patton 8D)

- Tomahawk - Aktion 13F14 (Mike, única y exclusivamente, curiosidades al final)

- Faith No More - Stripsearch (Mike y su banda legendaria me han dado la vida del drabble)

- Tomahawk - Point And Click (Ninguna de éstas canciones las he usado antes, y ésta es perfecta para el final)

-.-

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

-.-

_Beyond Birthday, Genio Superdotado, Muchacho Excéntrico, Asesino Despiadado, y mi más grande afición ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Éste drabble es de parte de una fanática que te quiere y admira mucho_

_Sinceramente_

_-Zamtik-_

_-.-_

_"Estoy cansado de luchar. Creo que esta cosa me va a vencer"._

_Houdini_

_-.-_

"_Rezando en la noche, a la luz de la luna"_

_Significado textual del nombre Light Yagami_

_-.-_

Un golpe sordo resuena por todo el lugar, llevándose consigo las voces que inundaban de forma dispar y contaminante el ambiente estéril y con olor a sustancias químicas. Los ojos, distraídos por diversos elementos, se centran coordinadamente en un punto en común, mostrando en ellos temor o sorpresa, no hay cabida para otro tipo de reacción. Los pasos resuenan en el cemento putrefacto y mal oliente del suelo, mientras voces tintadas en temor y angustia claman por ayuda.

Y en el centro de toda aquella algarabía mortuoria, me encuentro yo, el mejor asesino del mundo, el mejor prospecto de sucesor, el enemigo de L, retorciéndome en espasmos de dolor fatídico, mientras que por cada minuto que transcurre, siento que mi sangre pierde calor, se detiene lentamente, asentándose en charcos subterráneos por los espacios vacios de mi maltrecho cuerpo, asfixiándome, impidiéndome cualquier tipo de movimiento, acabando con mi existencia. Y lo único que mi cuerpo en colisión me permite dejar como legado, es mi característica carcajada, a pesar de que liberarla me cuesta un pequeño ardor casi metálico en mis cuerdas vocales...

- ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA!

_- Tres Horas Antes-_

, - ¡Son las seis con quince de la mañana, despiértense de una maldita vez!

El insoportable sonido que mi cerebro identifica como la voz del guardia de turno me quema los tímpanos... eso no tuvo ningún sentido. Whew! Qué importa de todas maneras, lo real es que es un día extremadamente común y corriente, hoy es un asqueroso y repugnante día común y corriente, enfatizado por el hecho de que _ésta_ fecha trae consigo un humor insoportable y acciones incoherentes, presiento que tendré muchos problemas en mi nuevo "hogar" el día de hoy...

, - ¡Oye tú, el escuálido de la esquina, muévete si quieres comer algo!

_Maldita fecha_

Ignorando totalmente al furioso hombre con traje policial, me dirijo hacia la entrada de mi celda, una simple reja automática, y me posiciono en la mitad del pasillo de salida, con la finalidad de seguir el reglamento habitual. No pasan ni cuatro segundos, cuando mis ojos son vendados y mis manos esposadas bruscamente por detrás de mi espalda, aunque estoy tan acostumbrado que no expreso nada en mi rostro, me empujan fuertemente como si la falta de luz en mi campo visual me afectara para encontrar la ubicación del ya tan conocido sitio y mis pies, llenos de ampollas, moretones y magulladuras, se arrastran pesada y desinteresadamente hacia el "hermoso" y "cómodo" lugar en donde me lanzarán cualquier sustancia de consistencia repulsiva y olor insoportable, que en este sitio denominan "comida".

_Una maldita, maldita fecha_

Cuando al fin siento mis manos libres y mi trasero asentado en algún tipo de silla, retiro lentamente la venda oscura de mis ojos, y puedo notar que estoy ubicado en una mesa, situada justo en el centro de una habitación cerrada con las paredes formadas de un material transparente, totalmente alejada de las demás, y al darme cuenta de eso, suspiro con fastidio.

Desde que les di el magnífico detalle de encontrar a las tres y cincuenta de la madrugada un gigantesco charco de sangre en el pasillo que está justamente frente a mi celda, las paredes pintadas, marcando la letra inicial de mí nombre con la sustancia vital, más mi cuerpo situado encima del cadáver de mi antiguo compañero de celda y la actitud desquiciada corriendo libremente por mi organismo, evidenciada mediante las carcajadas maniáticas y el cuerpo manchado de sangre, me han tomado extrema precaución, y un miedo que me hace sentir lo suficientemente contento como para sonreír sin razón aparente justo ahora.

Pero las cosas no suelen ser tan perfectas en la cárcel, y luego de la adrenalina inicial, llegaron los tratamientos cuidadosos, las exclusiones de los demás en cualquier evento social (como intentar alimentarse, salir a hacer trabajos fuertes en el patio central, entre otros), las miradas desdeñosas pero intentando mantener un perfil autoritario cuando en realidad están aterrorizados ante la sola mención de mi alias en algún pasillo, entre otras cosas que me molesta el sólo pensarlas.

Masajeo mis sienes en actitud bastante pensativa, el dolor de cabeza repentino que estoy padeciendo es mucho más intenso con las remembranzas de lo que quedó hecha mi fantástica y casi mitológica existencia. Una total y completa mierda...

, - ¡Tú comida! ¡Apresúrate!

Alzo la vista hacia mi indeseado interlocutor y casi me tiro a reír sin parar encima del descolorido plato de sopa con pestilencia a agua de cañería que tengo justo enfrente, a causa del rostro de miedo tan mal disimulado de mi guardia temporal ¡Oh! Olvidé mencionarlo, perdónenme, el asunto es que, para evitar que me comporte de manera "inusual" nuevamente, sustituyen mis guardias cada tres o cuatro turnos, cada turno conformado de un lapso de tiempo mínimo dos horas máximo cuatro y media, por lo tanto, veo rostros nuevos casi todo el día.

Indudablemente L tiene muchísimo que ver en esto, me pregunto si aún recordará a todos los que asesiné para desafiarlo, o si estará durmiendo cada vez menos para evitar que sus rostros sin vida lo atormenten durante su tiempo de sueños... ¡Niehehe! Lo más seguro es que un mounstro degenerado como él no debe tener sueños, eso es una exclusividad muy propia de humanos y L, evidentemente, no merece ser llamado uno.

Apenas noto que el guardia ha cerrado la puerta de mi habitación de alimentos utilizando una fuerza desmesurada, sonrío con una pequeña muestra de diversión siniestra y sumerjo mi cuchara de plástico en la sustancia que se desliza lenta y imperceptiblemente en el interior del plato de cerámica. Para ser totalmente franco, aún no comprendo como no he muerto tragando esta asquerosidad durante un año entero, vaya, el tiempo pasa rápido... Un año, un insufrible año en el cual mi castigo por atentar contra lo que era inevitable se acentúa cada día. Pruebo un poco del líquido cuando inserto la cuchara entre mis labios, y fijo mi vista disimuladamente a las casi diecinueve cámaras de vigilancia en el recinto, y un fuerte estremecimiento me hace entrecerrar mis ojos carmesí...

- Qué horrible está...

Por un momento me planteo la divertida situación de lanzar el plato al suelo y hacer una pataleta encima de la mesa de aluminio, pero el recuerdo de las diferentes armas de electrochoques insertándose entre mis costillas y músculos, inmovilizándome al acto mediante descargas eléctricas bastante incómodas, hace que desista de mi estúpido plan improvisado. Oh, qué añoranza, un plan bien establecido e infalible ¿Cuánto tiempo deseando sacar a la luz algo de ese calibre? Ya lo he olvidado, pero principalmente porque hoy...

_Es un muy, muy, muy cojonudo día..._

Porque, a fin de cuentas ¿Quién celebra su cumpleaños en la cárcel? Niehehe, si, estoy cumpliendo años, debo tener veintitrés, quién sabe... Yo no, pero por suerte parece que todos desconocen ese dato aún en este lugar. No me quiero imaginar la clase de problemas que les causaría meterse conmigo utilizando el infantil e irracional pretexto de "Darme un regalo" en malos términos. Tal vez esta vez me sentarían en la silla eléctrica y se acabaría mi existencia sin sentido, pero eso es algo que jamás L permitiría ¿Ves porque algunos te odiamos hasta el final, eh L?

Pero no te preocupes, mi despreciable y embustero detective, es seguro que hoy quieras vigilar mis acciones más de lo normal, tienes miedo, miedo de lo que yo esté planeando, porque a fin de cuentas me consideras tu igual en inteligencia y fuerza de voluntad, aunque te duela aceptarlo para ti, es algo que tu instinto de supervivencia procesa como verídico, pero no temas, pronto sabrás cuál será mi auto regalo. Niehehehe...

¡Allí viene el guardia otra vez! Qué molesto es, ni siquiera he terminado mi plato de ¿Sopa? ¿Agua de Cañería? Debería hacerle pruebas científicas, estoy casi seguro que me daría positivo para miles de parásitos estomacales, oh malvado L ¿Así es como planeas acabar conmigo? ¡Qué patético eres! Kyajajajaja, me duele la cabeza, otra vez...

Un golpe en seco y ya me encuentro con la vista imposibilitada nuevamente, me aplastó la cabeza en contra de la superficie fría y resbalosa de la mesa en donde ingiero algo de alimento desde un año atrás, desde el desgraciado día en que me confié y le permití al detective más imbécil del planeta ganar un juego que ya había perdido en mi contra, soy un completo bastardo. Tal vez si merezco esto, no como paga por las vidas que eliminé de éste inservible y putrefacto planeta, sino para jamás olvidar la razón de mi confinamiento aquí: Mi estupidez basada en mi arrogancia. Me atan los ojos con la venda negra y me levantan bruscamente de la silla:

- Tal vez si me merezco esto...

Es lo único que alcanzo a balbucear el veloz recorrido de vuelta a mi celda, pero siento claramente como la respiración del guardia se agita ante el sólo sonido de mi voz, está _cagado_ de miedo ¡Kyajajajaja! Pronto acabaremos esto, no te preocupes guardia cuyo nombre no me interesa saber, no te preocupes L...

Otro golpe en seco, es en serio ¿Qué acaso desconocen la palabra decencia? Parece que sí, deberían recordar que tengo derechos ¡Niehehehe! Es lo más incoherente que he dicho hoy, un aplauso para mí, es la grave consecuencia de no tener amigos, todo es culpa del trauma cuando era pequeño, no me puedo relacionar, aunque ahora ya no me importa en lo absoluto. Observo mi cama, tan íngrima y revuelta, mientras el olor a comida putrefacta desaparece poco a poco de mis fosas nasales, parece que ya los efectos del desayuno son minimizados por mi organismo, aún funciona correctamente, eso es una buena noticia.

Pues bien, les explico mi idea, sólo la idea, el resto es sorpresa, niehehehe: Ya ha transcurrido una hora con veinte minutos desde que me despertaron de la manera más desagradable que se pueda idear, obviemos eso, mi dolor de cabeza ya casi se esfuma con éxito, es decir, son las siete con treinta y cinco minutos de la mañana un trece de junio del año dos mil tres, y la información adicional es que estoy harto de todo esto.

Seguir haciendo uso de mis ojos de shinigami, mi mayor orgullo, sin poderles dar una función más útil que observar vidas con una duración extremadamente pequeña y nombres que en cualquier país del mundo se reconocen por los despreciables actos cometidos, soportar que seres humanos inferiores a mí me traten como les dé la gana, no es algo que ya esté dispuesto a tolerar, pero al mismo tiempo quiero continuar con vida, presiento que aún hay cosas interesantes que observar, y debo estar en primera fila cuando sucedan, por eso, detallando atentamente mi alrededor y cerciorándome de la oportuna soledad presente en el interior de mi celda, hablo en voz alta y entendible...

- Gook...

Una figura humanoide emerge de las sombras, mientras la risa característica de esos seres con los cuales tanto me identifico inunda mi campo auditivo de forma soez y bastante burlona, nada nuevo a mi parecer...

.- Espero que esto valga la pena, tengo un juego de cartas pendiente con Dellidubly desde hace un buen tiempo...

- No te preocupes, le harás un gran favor a un compañero, y soy bastante bueno jugando cartas

Me giré hacia el curioso shinigami, no me espanté en lo absoluto al ver su horrenda figura, y le sonreí con fingida amabilidad, aunque los dos sabíamos que lo nuestro era relación de diversión beneficiosa, nada más.

El viejo dios sacó del fondo de sus arrugadas ropas una pequeña libreta negra, delgada y con líneas blancas en su portada, expresando algo que no comprendo en lo absoluto, pero sé muy bien para qué sirven las hojas de ese cuadernito, y la ironía de la situación me hace reír.

Siempre imaginé a los shinigamis portadores de elementos fantásticos, sólo posibles en nuestro folklor y las leyendas, con todo menos algo tan simple y humano, aunque tampoco puedo juzgar los métodos de matanza de mis congéneres, no soy un ejemplo a seguir, después de todo. Rascando un poco mi despeinada melena negra, le vuelvo a sonreír burlonamente, mientras lo veo escribir en las hojas del cuaderno tranquilamente, casi como si escribiera su diario personal... Un shinigami con un diario...

- Niehehehe

El ente levanta su mirada hacia mí, aparentemente confundido, pero sacudo mi mano izquierda como indicándole que sólo son delirios míos, al terminar de escribir, me acerca en cuaderno, y lo sujeto firmemente entre mis dedos. La sonrisa victoriosa en mis labios es tan gigantesca que me hace doler mis músculos faciales:

_**Beyond Birthday ~ Muere en una prisión de California el día trece de Junio del año dos mil tres a las nueve horas con treinta minutos de la mañana, por un paro cardíaco ~**_

- Excelente Gook, espero que Meadra cumpla su parte del trato, me sentiré muy mal si no lo hace correctamente... ¡Niehehe!

.- Eres tan asqueroso como un shinigami, pero nunca dudes de una promesa de Meadra, es uno de los nuestros que más fama tiene por su cumplimiento de promesas, ahora quiero mi recompensa

Le lanzo una bolsa negra, la cual revisa como si de un drogadicto en presencia de marihuana se tratase, me aburre, vamos es que convencer a un shinigami de matarte sólo por unos cinco juegos de cartas de póker es una forma demasiado fácil de venderse. Aunque a fin de cuentas los shinigamis no deberían existir, no sé de qué me sorprendo...

Admito que coincidir su aparente interés por ésta cárcel justo con uno de mis entrenamientos en el patio exterior de la prisión fue una suerte, establecer contacto también, pero el resto fue extremadamente fácil y aburrido para mí, por lo menos obtuve lo que quería. Me acuesto en la cama mientras el dios de la muerte desaparece atravesando una de las paredes de mi celda, sin despedidas, sin frases finales, tal como lo imaginé, ahora sólo me queda esperar a que mi última hora de vida transcurra lentamente. Jamás pensé que esperar la muerte fuera tan... monótono...

, - ¡Despierta de una buena vez, fenómeno del infierno! ¡Ya debes tragar algo!

Ugh, otro dolor de cabeza más fuerte que el anterior me obliga a despegar los ojos, permitiendo que mis irises carmesí enfoquen lentamente la perspectiva del techo de mi celda, giro un poco la cabeza y veo al guardia, es otro diferente, parece nuevo, mejor para mí.

Perezosamente, me bajo de la cama, y me dejo esposar, el recorrido monótono de todos los días, la rabia de aquellos presos que me observan desde sus propias celdas, de todos los aquí encerrados, en crímenes violentos y personalidad, yo soy el peor. Me sientan en la mesa de mi comedor personal, y deslizo mis dedos distraídamente por su lisa superficie, en espera del plato de comida habitual, al fin, después de un año en la misma mierda, se termina todo esto, admito que no lo voy a extrañar, niehehe.

Me lanzan el plato de comida en mis narices, y alzo la vista al reloj que está por fuera de la habitación, puedo ver la hora: Nueve y veintiséis de la mañana. La sonrisa con forma maquiavélica salta animadamente en mi rostro, estos últimos minutos los utilizaré para divertirme lo que en un año no me he divertido, así que lanzo el maldito plato a una de las cámaras, provocando que su contenido se disperse por toda la pared frontal de mi habitación, los demás presos giran sus ojos hacia mí, agarro los cubiertos y, en golpes precisos y directos, resquebrajo el vidrio manchado, al instante una fuerte y escandalosa alarma hace vibrar mis tímpanos, pero eso ya no me interesa.

Sólo quiero darme un buen regalo de cumpleaños, así que mis pies se afirman en la superficie de la mesa y comienzo a reír a todo pulmón, gritándoles a las cámaras que sé siguen grabando:

- ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame de nuevo, pequeño animal imbécil e ingenuo! ¡Criatura estrafalaria, ojerosa y llena de miedos infantiles e infundados! ¡Te he ganado, basura de la Justicia! ¡Te he ganado definitivamente! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque soy un Shinigami!

Y cayendo de espaldas al piso, ante la repentina estocada en mi pecho, cuyo dolor es casi insoportable, le grito a la cámara que me enfoca en estos momentos, mientras los guardias y algunos presos entran desesperadamente a la habitación, pidiendo refuerzos, ayuda y cámaras:

- ¡También hay otra razón!

Intentan reanimarme, pero mi cuerpo está perdiendo vitalidad a niveles sobrenaturales, así que gritando por últimas vez, dejo mis palabras en este mundo de mortales inservibles para el recuerdo de todos. De la cárcel, de L, del mayor asesino del mundo que fui, y que siempre seré. El mejor, por siempre y para siempre. Yo...

- ¡Porque mi nombre...! ¡Mi nombre es Beyond Birthday!

Una estocada más, mis manos se posan en mi pecho instintivamente, pero mi carcajada solitaria, fiel y única, me acompaña hasta el final. Hasta hoy:

- ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Oscuridad, y nada más

-.-

_Aire_

_Aire entra por mis pulmones, casi descompuestos_

_Mi cerebro está encendido, pero aún le falta despertar un poco más_

_Mis piernas recuperan movilidad_

_Las ropas se me pegan al cuerpo_

_Y mis ojos_

_Mis ojos_

_Se abren al mundo otra vez_

_Pero hay una notable diferencia_

_Éste mundo, no es al que estoy acostumbrado_

Cuando finalmente mi cuerpo reacciona en su totalidad, me doy cuenta de que las cosas se han dado tal cual lo quise, los shinigamis han movido los hilos de mi fatal destino, y ahora, moviendo mi cuerpo hasta una posición sentada, observo el paisaje seco y gris frente a mis ojos, mientras una luz blanquecina y deprimente me muestra el nuevo campo visual, si, finalmente, señoras y señores, ahora estoy donde pertenezco, soy un shinigami.

Meadra intercedió por mí frente al Rey de los Shinigamis, y me han aceptado entre ellos. Ya no podía vivir en el mundo humano, al menos no sin ser perseguido por aquél al que tanto sigo odiando, pero justo ahora, en ésta forma, soy libre. Tan libre como para matar cuántas veces quiera, tan libre como para vivir eternamente. Mi vida ideal, mortuoria y sin seres humanos desagradables, disfrutando el placer de vivir eternamente y aún conservar mi orgullo, mis ojos de shinigami, a lo lejos observo a otros seres moviendo sus manos, posiblemente haciendo señas para que me aproxime, no pienso dejarlos esperando, tengo educación, después de todo. Al caminar, me doy cuenta que mis pies, y mi cuerpo en general, se ha transformado en una masa de huesos conservando su forma delgada y esquelética original, nunca fui muy relleno, ya saben, la dieta... ¡Kyajajajaja! Mientras una larga túnica oscura me recubre por completo, y dos gigantescas alas de cuervo salen desde mi espalda y... ahí estás:

- Al final... Mis ideales se volvieron realidad

Las largas y ennegrecidas garras de mis manos acarician con ternura el mango alargado de una hoz de segador enorme guindada horizontalmente en mi espalda. La muevo para observarla mejor, es enorme, y su filo es afilado en extremo, formado de algún tipo de metal color bermellón oscuro, con ligeros reflejos negruzcos, me fascina. Es exactamente lo que yo quería y... ¡Oh! ¿Qué será esto? De mis sienes despego un objeto extraño, y al analizarlo, no puedo evitar reírme como antaño:

- ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Una pequeña "B" tallada en un hueso ajeno, eso es regalo de algún shinigami excéntrico, es parte de mi indumentaria. Pues bien, la cuelgo en una de mis tantas correas que ahora me rodean, y procedo a sentarme entre los otros seres míticos, mientras escucho que algunos planean jugar cartas. Una nueva vida comienza...

_¡No hay mejor regalo que éste! ¿Cierto, L?_

Yo, Beyond Birthday, La Muerte Elegante, lo certifico: Nada mejor que un final magnífico para cerrar el libro de tu vida ¡En la otra vida también hay jarros de mermelada! ¡Qué ideal! Creo que lloraré de la felicidad ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA!

-.-.-

-.-.-.

Oh por Kami, chicos he llorado escribiendo éste final, les juro no quiero que se acabe La Muerte Elegante, los amo a todos ustedes, muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo y he aquí las curiosidades:

**- Aktion 13F14:** La lírica es genial, habla de tácticas de combate, la canción en sí es bastante buena y curiosa, y decidí usarla cuando estaba describiendo el plan y los ideales de Beyond, personalmente recomiendo imaginar la voz del cantante (Mike Patton) como la del Beyond de mis drabbles ^^

**- Point and Click:** Única. Un final lleno de shinigamis y nuevas oportunidades me inspiró esa canción. Yo la suelo escuchar cuando llueve mucho por acá XDD

Espero éste final sea digno de los drabbles, me he esforzado mucho en sacarlo, y personalmente, me encantó como no tienen idea :)

Saludos y por favor, díganme qué les pareció

¡Reviews!


	15. Epílogo

**- Notas de una Autora de Gala:** ¡Al fin! ¡He publicado el Epílogo de estos trece Drabbles que tanto tiempo y pensamiento se me han llevado! ¡Muack a toooodos ustedes! El Prólogo lo subiré hoy mismo, y éste fanfic se lo voy a regalar a *Redoble de Tambores* ¡PHANNY WINKZ! ¡TE AMO NENA! ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO JODIDAMENTE RETRASADO! Al menos logré sacar algo, en estos días estaré publicando como loca, muchas gracias por todo, espero te guste este capítulo de cierre :3 Contestaré Reviews por _"Reply Review"_ y todos atentos para cuando suba el Prólogo. Más palabras sentimentales al final XDDD

**- Palabras: **3.359 (Fuck Yeah!)

**- Personaje:** ¡Un aplauso para el Asesino más Elegante de todos los tiempos! ¡BEYOND BIRTHDAY!

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria):** Me he puesto agresiva con éste Epílogo, la tercera recomendación es una canción de género Scream, así que pueden adelantarla hasta el minuto 2: 06 si, a pesar de no gustarles el género, la quieren escuchar. Por supuesto, todas son propiedad (marcada y sellada) del genio Mike ;D

- Faith No More - I Won't Forget You

- Tomahawk - Flashback

- The Dillinger Escape Plan with Mike Patton - When Good Dogs Do Bad Things

**- Disclaimer: **Desde esta página web quiero declararle mi amor incondicional y puro a Beyond Birthday, pero aunque se case conmigo, en su trasero seguirá tatuado el "Made in Nishio Ishin". Another Note, su sexoso antagonista principal y la trama de la novela son propiedad de Nishio Isshin, así que en contra de eso nada puedo hacer :(

.

.

.

_"Los humanos en algún momento van a morir y una vez muertos, no volverán a la vida, por eso hay que echarle muchas ganas mientras estemos vivos, con ello, no importaría pensar en si lo que hizo Light estuvo bien o no"_

Tsugumi Ohba - "Cómo Pensar": Entrevista acerca del exitoso Manga: "Death Note" - 2006

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.- **La Muerte Elegante** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Bienvenidos al Epílogo de mi vida**_

Nací, crecí, asesiné, no me reproduje (lo siento género femenino), desafié y finalmente descanse en paz, si es que morir con convulsiones de dolor mientras sientes que vomitas sangre se le puede decir así. Fin del tema... Kyajajajajaja! Aunque quisiera, no podría terminar mi historia de esa manera, no sería algo digno de un ser como yo

Procederé a explicar, entonces, las fétidas y odiosas razones por las cuales he escrito todas mis vivencias en esta Death Note, la cual conseguí de manera casual, que quede claro, entre la arena de origen casi inexplicable, que a su vez cumple funciones de suelo en nuestro fantástico plano: El Mundo Shinigami

Por algo de suerte, o quizá no, los dioses de la muerte decidieron, un día de nuestro mundo, eternidad para ellos, que no había necesidad de seguirse aburriendo mientras se observaban entre sí sus deformes y pútridos rostros, teniendo una cantidad prácticamente renovable de seres minúsculos a los cuales podrían hacer sufrir sin sentir ni la más mínima pizca de remordimiento, exacto, esos eran los seres humanos, especie a la que pertenecí antes de transfigurarme en lo que soy ahora

Como decía, si había una cura universal en contra de una existencia completamente sumergida en el aburrimiento y la degeneración creativa, esa era el molestar a los humanos ¿Con qué elemento, burla o truco podrían molestar unos dioses encargados de segar vidas a organismos autodestructivos y arrogantes? Me sorprende que pregunten tal estupidez, oh esperen, el que está escribiendo soy yo ¡Kyajajajajaja! ¡Vaya! Largo, largo tiempo que no reía con tanta sinceridad, mhmhmh, debo mejorar eso Niehehe... ¿En qué estaba? ¡Oh sí! ¡La manera de torturar humanos sin necesidad de encariñarte con ellos! Es complicado describirlo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, hen hen hen...

Pues bien, teniendo el conocimiento de que los Shinigamis se alimentan de las vidas humanas, mediante éste peculiar cuaderno, del cual aún no logro asimilar su mortal poder sin evitar reírme ante tamaña ironía, niehehe, es casi natural comprender su desinterés en primera instancia a rebuscar un método de desgraciar (más, si entraba en lo posible) la vida de un mortal. Sin embargo, como ex humanos, algo de inteligencia les debía quedar, y ahí vino su maravillosa respuesta: Un regalo

Regalo bastante desagradable he de decir, ya que al donar gratuitamente algunas de sus partes, ellos como seres desaparecerían, ya fuese a causa del castigo impuesto por el Rey de la Muerte, o simplemente sus organismos no soportarían la pérdida de cualquier elemento que les perteneciera, si, es una mierda no recordar biología básica en esos casos ¡Kyajajajaja!

Volviendo al tema, el único con autorización, por referirme a esa capacidad de alguna manera, para "donar" una parte importante de él sin verse gravemente afectado por ninguna de las dos opciones que cualquier shinigami, realmente, temería, era éste ser, Armonía Jastin Beyondllemason, sin embargo, al ser el consejero de nosotros y, por ende, tener la completa confianza del "Viejo", no sería algo tan sencillo convencerlo de participar en el acto de ocio más importante en mi Historia... Sonó a documental ¡Kyajajajaja! ¡Hee! Ya estoy mejorando, eso me alegra, creo, Niehehehe...

Pues bien, ya teniendo a un shinigami poderoso y terriblemente aburrido, así como también a muchos congéneres interesados en el experimento, y a varias humanas embarazadas de todas partes del planeta, todos los días, sólo se necesitaba un negociador, uno de nosotros que tuviera el suficiente ánimo, cosa casi mitológica en nuestro mundo, para contagiárselo al consejero, así como también iniciar una búsqueda de la humana ganadora de aquél controversial premio

Ese ser fue Gook ¿Adorable, no lo creen? Él aceptó el desafío de convencer a Armonia y buscar a la humana, cosa que logró bastante bien, aunque tampoco me extraña demasiado, Gook siempre ha tenido bastante sentido del humor, aunque ciertamente es más valiente que Dellidubly, por eso a él lo reconozco como mi papi ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Oh no! ¡Estoy a punto de reventar! ¡Kyajajajaja! Ya, ya, no puedo, mhmhmh ¿Los Shinigamis podrán explotar? Interesante pregunta Niehehehe...

Me perdí... Repasemos: Aburrimiento, Dioses de la Muerte, Gook ¡Ya lo tengo! No es de mi conocimiento (aunque tampoco me interesa demasiado) las artimañas empleadas por mi padre (en términos técnicos), para convencer al consejero, la realidad fue que logró su cometido y Armonia colaboró con una idea bastante jugosa: Ya que él iba a donar algo de sí para el experimento, ¿Por qué no darle sus ojos? El resto de su organismo estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado para evitar morir a la falta de éstos, y sería muy interesante ver a un humano con ojos capaces de ver la muerte, de nacimiento

De ésta manera, Gook se hizo con los ojos más importantes en nuestro hogar, y ahora sólo necesitaba una humana que viviera lo suficiente para evitar que el futuro humano a engendrar, pereciera antes de la madurez. Se inclinó hacia un portal abierto y observó durante trece, niehehe, trece días seguidos, hasta que la encontró: Una mujer británica, alta, cabello negro y liso como la noche, y ojos azul claro, estaba visitando al médico por sospecha de embarazo, y ésta le fue confirmada. Era una fémina bastante joven, no alcanzaría los veinte o veinticinco años, y su marido casi rozaba la misma edad. Eran la pareja perfecta. Los Adán y Eva del Mesías de la Muerte: Yo

Claro, no era tan simple como parecía el insertarle los poderosos ojos al infante sin que éste estuviese de acuerdo, por lo tanto, debía idearse una nueva estrategia. Contaron con la suerte de que, mi madre especialmente, era muy supersticiosa, y eso fue una herramienta a favor de los entes maquiavélicos y muy ociosos que me moldearon a lo que soy ahora. Así que una noche de tormenta, cuando mi madre tenía un mes de embarazo, Gook hizo aparición en la ventana de su habitación, casi matándola del susto. Shinigami desconsiderado ¡Kyajajaja!

Mi padre no había regresado del trabajo, era policía, su equipo y él en esos momentos, formaban una cacería sin piedad, la cual tenía como finalidad capturar a un criminal bastante peligroso para la tranquila comunidad a las afueras de Londres en donde residía mi madre biológica y él. Como buena creyente en esoterismo, le cedió paso al Dios luego del casi infarto inicial, inclinándose ante él, y el ser sobrenatural no encontró mejor forma de sobornarla que conmigo. Le informó que debía hacer un pacto con él, lo cual evitaría que yo fuese asesinado al cumplir un año, y en ese pacto ella intercambiaría la mitad de su vida por aumentar la mía. Nada más simple y falso que eso. Obviamente, mi madre al ver el aspecto de ese ser, no dudó ni un instante que su persona estaba frente a un Dios bondadoso, el cual se compadecía de la vida de su tierno bebé. Pobre mamá, tan tonta e ingenua, merecía morir en ese tren ¡Kyajajaja!

La finalidad de semejante palabrería, fue que, aún sin nacer, ya poseía los ojos de Shinigami. Antes de desaparecer para siempre de su vista, Gook le exigió a mi progenitora una última voluntad: Que, en cuanto el niño naciera, le llamara "Beyond Birthday", ya que su nombre era Beyond, y quería dejar una muestra de su poder sobre nosotros, humanos arrogantes y estúpidos, que a claras muestras, jamás sabrían deducir el significado tan oculto y críptico de aquél peculiar nombre

Casi alienada en su magnífica visión, mi madre aceptó sin dudarlo. Y de esa noche, transcurrieron nueve meses hasta mi nacimiento como humano, lo que nació fue un infante bastante sencillo de describir: Cabello negro, nariz respingada, piel blanca, completamente sano, a excepción de esos ojos completamente rojos en sus irises, cuya peculiar aparición fue imposible de explicar por mis progenitores, y mucho menos por los médicos que me trataron, era un puto fenómeno de la naturaleza ¡Kyajajajajajajaja!

Pues así, para resumir, pasaron los años, a medida que iba creciendo, mi curiosidad por el real significado de esos números y letras con espectro rojizo de fondo que alcanzaba a detectar apenas mi visión se ponía en contacto con la luz, también lo fue haciendo. Recuerdo que siempre me dije: ¿En realidad las personas observamos el mundo que nos rodea... así? Para mi edad, tenía una mentalidad muy desarrollada, como una lógica de pensamiento extremadamente refinada, la cual aumentaba día tras día, gracias a la ayuda incondicional de mi progenitora, era una profesional en la psicología infantil, niehehe, infantil, niehehehe... ¡Kyajajajaja! ¡Qué patética burla es ésta, Beyond! ¡Kyajajajaja!

Mejor vuelvo con el tema antes de enloquecer, más aún, hen hen hen... Esa era mi amena vida, algo paranormal, pero tan llevadera como cualquier otra. Hasta que ocurrió. Recuerdo a la perfección el cuerpo calcinado de mamá, frio y sin vida, en la morgue de la localidad, y poco después papá murió de forma igualmente violenta

Asistí a ambos entierros sin hacer ningún gesto, sin sentir absolutamente nada, sin cambiar de gesto. Porque... ¡Yo sabía que morirían! ¡Kyajajajaja! ¡Hace muchísimo tiempo que lo había descubierto! ¡Eran nombres y fechas de muerte lo que yo veía! Tenía el poder de la parca en mis ojos, aquellos ojos rojo bermellón que destellaban al ver mi reflejo en el espejo de la habitación de huéspedes en mi hogar, en el agua cuando me lavaba el rostro, en las vitrinas de los centros comerciales, en todas partes, siempre destellaban, como queriendo evitar que olvidara el minúsculo hecho de que tenía a la humanidad en mis manos

Jamás lo olvidé. Ni cuando escapé de la casa, porque en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y mucho menos cuando, en una tormenta de nieve decembrina casi mortal, un paraguas marrón evito que me siguieran cayendo copos de nieve sobre la mermelada robada que, sin ningún pudor, estaba devorando sentado a la mitad de las calles repletas de risas, alegría, presentes y adornos, cuando alcé la vista, más por curiosidad que por agradecimiento, lo vi por primera vez: Un hombre alto, con rostro bastante arrugado, sin llegar a lo decrépito, y traje formal, así como sombrero

Sin entender todavía a que venía la muestra de lástima, le exclame con desdén que me dejara en paz, a lo que el viejo atinó a sonreír y mostrarme un lujoso vehículo atrás de él, mientras me explicaba en mi idioma natal si deseaba una oportunidad de cambiar. Acepté sin más preámbulos

El tal "Quillish Wammy" se hacía llamar Watari en público y me estaba brindando mucho confort, seguridad y educación a cambio de servir como reemplazo a alguien que no conocía y que, posiblemente, jamás llegaría a conocer. Eso me partió los cojones, pero, a mal tiempo, buena cara, así que decidí aprovecharme de la inusual suerte que me acaparó en esa etapa de mi vida, mientras investigaba un poco más acerca del tal "L"

Tal vez lo más sano para cualquier ser humano razonable es escapar de todo ese ambiente antes de obsesionarse con aquél hombre detrás de esa maldita letra, pero ¿De quién estamos hablando? De un humano, agraciado con la capacidad de ver la muerte en cualquier ser vivo, así como su nombre verdadero. Simplemente, sería un completo desperdicio realizar actos diferentes a los que realice en ese entonces. Debía hacerlo, esa era mi función en la vida de L, de todos en el orfanato

Ese era mi objetivo: Asesinar, y no dejar rastros. Convertirme en el Shinigami que era. Ser un superdotado en contra de un ente justiciero, el guerrero, armado con un cuchillo y estrategias, desafía a la Justicia humana de la Era Moderna. Eso debía ser yo. Cuando comprendí ese objetivo, acostado en mi cama mientras consumía mermelada robada de la cocina, ya nada más me importó. Sabía lo que debía hacer, para dónde me dirigía, y lo que necesitaba.

Tomando en cuenta que días después L me humillo de la manera más cruel y despiadada para un pobre huérfano sin esperanzas, lo único que logró fue que mis rugidos de ira hicieran temblar de pánico a mis compañeros de piso, y que la base casi efímera de mi tímida huida se fundiera en hierro, más conocido como el odio surgido de la venganza. Escapé, dejando atrás todas mis esperanzas de convertirme en alguien mejor ¡Bah! ¡Cómo si al final las necesitara!

Huí. Más de tres años, estuve huyendo. Llegaba a un sitio, y me movilizaba casi inmediatamente a otra parte, permanecía en ese lugar un máximo de dos semanas, y desaparecía como una sombra en la luz, sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Nombres falsos, robos, asesinatos, todo eso fue necesario para crear mi plan, el plan maestro, aquél con el que conocería, en realidad, la ira del bastardo de L, aquél con el que ese detective imbécil y caprichoso, conocería la ira de Beyond Birthday

Sabía que desafiarlo era una locura, me harté de escuchar, entre cotilleos de salón y pasillos en los interiores de la Wammys House, que sus castigos eran implacables, pero ¿Quién decía que yo no lograría imitar su fuerza destructiva? Tenía muchísimas herramientas, mejores y más sigilosas que las de él, y en esos momentos fue que llegó a mí, como una iluminación macabra de los Dioses de la Muerte: Un caso, un caso de asesinato, algo tan complicado que hasta él le dieran ganas de suicidarse

¡Sí! ¡Algo así de difícil sólo lo podría lograr yo! ¡Nadie más! Por lo tanto, manos a la obra, tarde un par de años más en planear todo, cuando estuvo listo, no pude evitar reírme sin control ¡Kyajajaja! ¡L al fin sería mío! ¡Al fin comprendería el horror de saberte observado por algo que va más allá de tus conocimientos! ¡Se enteraría de mi sobrenaturalidad y moriría de miedo! Jah! En ese momento fue bestial, antes de beber la última gota de mermelada rojiza, saborearla como la venganza prometida, y mirar mis bocetos de imágenes, pistas, posibles víctimas, desperdigados por toda la habitación temporal de hotel, ése sería un día interesante, era seguro...

Cuando culminé las pistas, y el caso se procedió a investigar, cuando la batalla psicológica entre L y Beyond dio inicio, no pude hacer menos que, para expresarlo vulgarmente y de manera corta, cagarme de la risa. Cada día era más emocionante que el anterior, sentía mi objetivo rodar satisfactoriamente entre pistas intencionales y horror por las terribles acciones cometidas. Era mi mayor triunfo, la carta de La Muerte se había lanzado en el tablero y, en contra de eso, nada podía un humano simple e ingenuo como L hacer. O al menos, eso pensé yo

Fue irritante y desconsolador cuando volví en sí en aquél hospital de mala muerte. Lo último que mi cuerpo y mente habían asumido como verdad era el fin de mi existencia, entre llamas infernales y humo asfixiante. Pero al dejarme vivo, L ganó y yo perdí, perdí, perdí, y perdí, maldición ¡Había perdido el desgraciado objetivo de mi jodida existencia! ¿Saben, acaso, como se sintió eso? Obviamente no, sus vidas jamás serán tan importantes como la mía ¡Kyajajajaja! Pero fue indescriptible, era como si, en verdad, mereciera vivir, cuando nadie mejor que yo sabía la mentira que representaba el seguir vivo. Una nueva supervivencia, inundada en los abusos y la repugnancia, se desencadenó, de forma cruel y sin límites, sobre mi estropeada conciencia, ese día, en aquél hospital

Aunque tampoco duró mucho, y es aquí donde la victoria, retorcida y definitiva, llegó a mí ser como debía: De manera muy casual, Niehehehe. Un día, saltando infelizmente entre las demás almas miserables encerradas en la prisión para criminales más peligrosos, en California, Estados Unidos ignorantes Niehehehe, lo vi, a mi padre ¡Kyajajaja! ¡No puedo! ¡Kyajajaja! Aunque, en cierta parte, es cierto: Sentado, encima de una máquina para practicar abdominales, estaba

Disimuladamente, desvié mis orbes rojizas hacia los lados, percatándome al instante de que nadie, aparte de mi persona, podía detallar su extravagante figura. Eso me llenó de curiosidad, así que, aprovechando una oportuna pelea lejos de la ubicación de ese ser tan horrendo, me acerqué y sin ningún temor le cuestioné si era un Dios de la Muerte. Se carcajeó de mí, lo cual me irritó bastante, hasta que pronunció aquella frase que me tiene aquí:

_-. Al fin nos vemos, Beyond Birthday_

Lo que siguió fueron conversaciones casi interminables, desde que me reclutaron en ese sitio no había hablado tanto, y era bastante deprimente que fuese con un ente que no lo veía nadie, excepto yo ¡Niehehehe! Era tan normal, después de las primeras cinco semanas, ver a todos volteando hacia donde yo estaba con rostros de confusión y desdén, se volvió un hábito...

Hasta que el hábito se rompió...

_- , "¡El prisionero A-K-13F14 necesita revisión médica urgente! ¡Despejen la zona! ¡Alerta general: Deceso en el salón de comedor!"_

Una y otra vez resonó ese grito en mi campo auditivo, era tan exasperante. Deseaba decirle que se callara, pero claro: Estaba muerto, kehehehe. He ahí la razón de mi falta de movilidad, y finalmente desaparecí de ese mundo mortal para pasar a la categoría de Dios. Mi vida fue, en resumen general antes de terminar de escribir estas extrañas páginas, una sucesión de eventos mortuorios e inesperados que tenían como final el demostrar que un humano que nazca con el poder de un Dios, irremediablemente se convertirá en uno al finalizar su tiempo mortal. Algo tan simple me tomó toda mi vida, y un largo tiempo después de muerto, para aprenderlo. Debo estar perdiendo facultades mentales, niehehehe...

Guardo el lápiz, tallado en huesos desquebrajados y oscuros, entre mis raidos ropajes, mientras cierro con una sola mano la libreta delgada entre mis dedos y la arrojo detrás de mí. Nadie tendrá interés en una Death Note ya usada, y si alguien lo lee, lo desechará al instante, pero es precisamente eso lo que deseo. No soy un humano, para justificar mis acciones por medio de mi incesante búsqueda de "dejar un pasado atrás". Tampoco soy un Dios, para explicar, mediante un lenguaje límpido y estilizado, que simplemente estaba aburrido y quería rememorar mis buenas épocas anteriores. No, no, nada de eso, hen he hen

Sólo soy un organismo, cuyos padres murieron, que obtuvo un objetivo en la vida y luego lo perdió, que cree haber derrotado a un humano, el cual ya ni siquiera debe recordar su existencia, y que finalmente pidió ser confinado a un mundo sin absolutamente nada esperanzador encima. Exacto ¡Sólo soy yo!

_El bebé, juguete de shinigamis_

_El infante, con una familia extraña pero feliz_

_El chico huérfano, que aprendió a sobrevivir con lo que encontrase en el camino_

_El adolescente, lleno de frialdad y diversión sádica por la muerte_

_El adulto obsesionado con los temores y el llamado de una victoria lejana_

_El Asesino despiadado y entretenido, que tortura a sus presas sin que éstas lo noten_

_El detective serio y extravagante, que atemoriza a quién lo trata pero que es totalmente invencible en lo que hace_

_El falso ganador, rodeado de llamas fatídicas y deseos encontrados_

_El perdedor, detrás de unos barrotes y despectivo del mundo que lo rodea y que merece_

_El Dios, que observa a su nuevo hogar con añoranza y que, después de tanto buscar, ha encontrado un mundo al cual pertenecer_

_El polifacético y el sincero_

_El Asesino y el Detective_

_¿Quién más, sino yo?_

¡Beyond Birthday!

¡Kyajajajaja!

Y con eso en mente, y una sonrisa atravesando mi esquelético y deforme rostro, me encamino al Mundo Humano. Por más que lo odie, no puedo negar que me divierte, y hoy precisamente iré a ver la derrota de Kira frente a ese extraño niño del orfanato, el cual se asemeja a L. Me reiré del cabrón que osó creerse más que nosotros, total, hasta hoy es su tiempo de vida. Todos lo sabemos gracias a Ryuk, mhmh, tal vez logre que él me regale mermelada... Niehehe...

Yo, Beyond Birthday, La Muerte Elegante, certifico que cuando recuerdas tu traumática e irónica vida, nada mejor para olvidarlo que un buen envase de mermelada ¡Los vicios son insuperables! ¡Oh! ¡El cabrón de Kira está convulsionando en el suelo! ¡Debo sentarme a ver esto! ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA!

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Notas de Autora Dos:** Hasta acá llegamos. Muchas gracias por comentar, agregar a favoritos, enviar mensaje privado, los amo a todos ustedes, en serio. Hoy tengo cincuenta reviews, estoy muy agradecida por su atención para conmigo. Contesto Reviews anónimos, gracias a todos, en serio *Hace reverencia* 

- **Kim Yong Rim:** ¡Bienvenido/a! Me alegra que te haya gustado y jeje ¿En serio eso parece? Pues me alegro muchísimo, ya que esa es la idea de estos drabbles: Que Beyond sea su narrador. Muchas gracias por el Review y espero leerte más seguido. Sayo'

- **Tarrito de Mermelada**: Vaya nickname jajaja es broma, me agrada. Me alegra haber conseguido ese efecto en tu persona, y pues, yo también amaría más la novela si le hubieran dado un final diferente a Beyond, pero bueno ¡Para eso están los fanfics! ¡Para volver nuestros sueños realidad! Jajaja, en serio, simpaticé mucho con tu Review, fue muy directo y sincero, espero te guste éste capítulo, y quisiera verte en mis siguientes proyectos sobre el asesino más genial del Universo Death Note, tu opinión es valiosa. Sayo'

A todos los que leen/favoritean/comentan ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! 8D

¿Reviews?


End file.
